


Another for Luck?

by AwatereJones



Series: Future/Past [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Family, Harkness Foot in Mouth, Humor, Love and Cumbly Cakexxxx, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 36,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: At five years old Joshua is an active little man who is loving school, new friends and life in general. Little brother Jay is now about to have his second birthday and is teething, those back molars a real bastard. Unfortunately this was causing a bump in the road of brotherhood with the two kids bickering and Ianto getting overwhelmed as they show the Harkness genes. And his.





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto waited patiently for his son as he checked the little one in the car seat who was still asleep.

Gwen was now a thing of the past and Ianto had regained his power to the extent that he was now on the Council of Elders for his kind, each Tuesday night spent in the other realm while Jack did Dad Duty.

At five years old Joshua was an active little man who was loving school, new friends and life in general. In comparison, his little brother Jay was now about to have his second birthday and was teething, those back molars a real bastard as his sleep cycle was disrupted. Unfortunately this was causing a bump in the road of brotherhood with the two kids bickering as everyone in the house had been woken three nights in a row by the little boy's cries as he called to his Taddy to let him in the big bed.

Of course Jack the one to relent and pad through the house to pluck the little one out of his bed and return with him gleefully wriggling into the warmth of the big bed, Ianto's sleep now a thing of the past as Jack snores fitfully.

Ianto looked towards the school as his son came racing towards him, his face flushed with excitement and a certificate in his hand, Ianto immediately dropping to a knee as he gasped with glee, "Oh Josh. What did you get buddy?"

"I got it for reading! Clive is in the same level reading group but he couldn't..." Josh was gushing when a roar interrupted and Jay slapped at the window as he looked out for his Taddy. Ianto put his hand up and slapped back to show the wee man he was right there but Jay had woken in a grump and was now inconsolable as he acted like he had been abandoned. Josh sighed and walked around to get in, the certificate now slapping against his leg. Ianto watched him and tried to reach for it but Josh pulled it back.

"No. I wanna show Daddy" he pouted, put out by Ianto's distraction. Ianto sighed and rose, getting in and turning to make sure Josh was buckled in, then he pulled out into traffic.

They were belting along when Josh started to talk about his homework and Ianto glanced in the rear-view mirror in time to see Josh unbuckling his belt to reach for his school bag so Ianto wrenched the wheel and skidded to the side of the road as he roared at his son and both boys burst into tears as Ianto swung in his seat to look between the seats at them.

"Joshua Ianto Harkness-Jones!" Ianto growled, "What the hell do you think you are doing! Get the belt on now!"

"But I wanna show Jay my..."

"When we get home!" Ianto snapped, "For the love of butterflies and puppies!"

Ianto sat for a moment and he tried to control his heart as it slammed about in his chest like a moth trying to attack a light bulb. He then resumed driving as Josh pouted, his arms folded in temper and the little boy sitting next to him looked the same.

"Right, come on" Ianto sighed as they pulled up at the house and Josh strained in his seat.

"Where's Dad?"

Ianto groaned as he remembered Jack had promised the night before to come home early to help John with his homework. Ianto glanced in the mirror and saw the Harkness scowl as Josh threw himself back against the seat.

"Probably just getting fuel so he doesn't have to in the morning" Ianto said soothingly, "Maybe he can take you to school again then."

Nope. The glare told him the wee man was not buying that crap. Ianto covertly slid his phone out to text Jack as he walked around to open the car door but Josh was already exploding with a roar of rage, his school bag flying out as Josh hiffed it to the ground. The cracking noise was most probably the corner of his lunchbox.

"Josh" Ianto sighed, "Did you just break your Ironman Lunchbox?"

Josh looked horrified and he slid from the car and opened his bag, his face falling as he saw that he had indeed killed his favourite lunchbox.

Ianto walked around and got the little one out, the pumping legs and snarling like dog nothing new as Jay saw the front door. Ianto opened the door and placed Jay on his feet, watching him take off the slam into the far wall, then bounce back onto his arse and he let his head fall back as he screamed with rage.

Josh pushed past and threw the bag again, this time it hit the same wall and Jay screamed with shock, then really started to bellow.

Ianto watched the two children meltdown and wondered if it would just be easier to join in.

Gods he wanted to scream too.


	2. Jack realises

"I'm home" Jack called as he entered the house and he looked at the school bag still in the hallway. With a soft frown he picked it up and hung it on the hook by the door, and then he adjusted the parcel in his other arm and walked into the living room where he could hear the TV blaring.

Josh was slumped on the sofa with a large pout, that bloody thumb in his mouth as he watched TV and Jay was sitting on the floor in front of the CD rack calmly removing the CDs from their cases and dropping them in the ground.

"Jay!" Jack barked, dropping the parcel on the table, "No. They'll scratch!"

Josh looked at the parcel and then lit up, "Fish n chips!"

"Yeah, I understand we need to celebrate my most cleverest one and his certificate" Jack gushed as he wrestled the baby for the Mama Mai CD he was trying to shove in his mouth.

"Jack? Is that you?" Ianto walked in from the kitchen and saw his older son ripping the newspaper open and grabbing a handful of chips. "Oh no. Josh, your tea is...oh. Botheration. Jack, it's not Take Away night!"

"You said you were tired on the phone, I wanted to make things easier" Jack defended and then saw the apron on his husband which meant tea was already cooking. "Sorry love, I should have said."

"No, it's OK" Ianto sighed as he turned to get plates, "It was a lovely thought Cariad. I'm just grumpy and tired. The spuds can be cut on top of the mince tomorrow night as a pie."

"Oooh, yum!" Jack grinned, "Win, win."

Ianto smiled as he fetched condiments and he sat buttering bread for chip butties as the children ate happily. Jack looked at Ianto and saw how tired he was, kicking himself for forgetting the promise to be home early and he looked at his older son who was almost ready to burst.

"Well now, I think bath time calls" Jack said softy and Josh smiled, then gasped with horror. They turned to find Jay standing there with the certificate off the fridge, waving it at them.

"NO!" Josh screamed with rage as he leapt from the sofa, scattering the remains of the meal over the carpet and Ianto sighed as Jack grabbed the boys and scolded them both.

Jay looked at Jack with his huge blue eye and his bottom lip quivered as he saw he was in trouble and then he started that banshee wail he had perfected. Ianto groaned softly as he continued to scoop chips up off the floor.

"Josh, I don't think he was going to hurt it love, I think he wanted to show me" Jack tried to soothe, "We were talking about it remember?"

"It's got his cooties in it now" Josh wailed as he wiped it on his shirt.

"Cooddieeeeeeeeee" Jay screamed, then proceeded to go boneless laying on the floor with grief.

"It's not something you die from" Jack tried to pick up the little one but it was like trying to control quick silver as Jay let them all see that he didn't want to have the cooties.

Ianto continued to pluck chips from the floor and he groaned as he saw the vinegar bottle under the sofa slowly glugging out onto the carpet.

"Damn it" he muttered, then looked up at his children who seemed oblivious to the mayhem they were causing. "Jack? Could you see to their baths? Then I could..."

"No!" Josh huffed, "I don't want to bath with him. He's a baby and he eats the bubbles."

"Josh, the bubbles can..." Ianto began but Jack was quick to butt in, wanting to help as he saw his husband's fatigue.

"Tell you what. I will bath Jay while you help Taddy with the dishes then I will run a fresh bath for you" Jack crooned, "Then you can stay in longer than him. You are bigger so I think you can be up a bit longer than him."

Josh perked up as he heard he was getting something his brother wasn't, then he felt guilt as he remembered that he loved his little monkey. "Maybe we can share a big one then. Sorry Jay, I didn't mean it."

"Yes" Ianto said dryly, "And I can get the dishes done in peace."

Jack looked at Ianto in question but Ianto had managed to hook out the now half empty bottle and was now shoving napkins under the sofa to mop up the worst of it. Jack frowned as he tried to work out how to help, clearly knowing this was upsetting Ianto.

"Come on boys, come help me" Jack said gaily, "I can't seem to remember how."

Josh giggled as he ran for the bathroom and Jay tried to follow, then fell to his hands and knees as he showed his own fatigue. Jack sighed as he followed, wondering what he could do about this. Poor wee guy's teeth were being a real bug-bear for all of them.

Ianto looked shattered.


	3. appologies

Jack found Ianto in the bedroom turning the bed back and he slid in behind him, pulling him around into a hug.

"Bad day at the madhouse love?" he asked softly and Ianto sighed into his neck.

"I'm sorry" Jack whispered, "I wasn't thinking, I just did the old quick smash down of your plans."

"Oh Jack, you were trying to help" Ianto assured him with a gentle brush of lips, "I'm not mad. I know you wanted to help."

"Massage?" Jack offered and Ianto hummed happily as he settled in the bed and Jack was soon soothing away the day's annoyances with the gentle sweeps of his fingers. The scent of lavender filled the room and Ianto rolled to his back, Jack kissing him now as their bodies met and danced together in that melody they had written themselves.

Jack let his hands caress Ianto's erection from the outside of his boxers before he pressed himself against him and started to ravish his neck.

It made Ianto want him more, and Ianto started to move his hips without thinking about it, Ianto really wanted him to just be inside of him already. Jack's teasing him had been for so long, and it seemed unfair because he was taking too dammed long and Ianto didn't want to break Jack's concentration when he was doing so nicely, just too damned slowly.

The warmth of his mouth, and the way he played with Ianto's lips had him moving his hips and squirming.

Ianto knew he couldn't hold back after the wonderful massage and he cried out hoarsely as he came, Jack grunting through his own release with soft laughter then they lay entwined with gentle kisses.

After a while of drifting Jack sighed and started the conversation they had to have now.

"What was that with the boys, I've never seen descent between them before" Jack said softly.

"I know, Josh is just at that stage where he is pushing" Ianto sighed, "I think he has the touch. Maybe he needs to spend some time out in the wilds, it's almost like growing pains."

"Really?" Jack asked with interest.

"I have been talking with the elders and they would like to assess him. To see if he has thrown to the old ways" Ianto sighed as he settled into Jack's arms more, "I get the feeling he will pass."

"If I can just get some bloody sleep" Jack sighed, "I felt like it was Groundhog Day or something. I kept telling myself that I would soon be home, soon be with you."

"Poor Cariad" Ianto crooned.

"Do you have to go to Flat Holm tomorrow?" Jack whispered.

"You know I do. It's wee Melly's birthday and I have to pick up the bloody cake. Gods, it's going to be a long day."

"Oh gods, that's right" Jack sighed, "I have to get the kids to Rhia tomorrow. Oh Gods, I hope you at least leave coffee for me when you sneak out like a thief stealing my heart."

Ianto snorted softly at the melodramatics and kissed Jack again, settling to sleep.

Today was done.

Tomorrow was another set of problems.

.

.

.

.

Yes, I know this was a short one but the next one is longer. xxxx


	4. pause that...

The soft click of the radio as it turned on stirred his senses. Ianto pulled the pillow over his head, desperate to block out the sound of the music coming from the nightstand a few feet away. Every moment it grew louder, pulling him further from the sweet confines of sleep. He felt Jack move beside him before he rolled away, and the lost contact with his body woke him up more than the sudden disturbance of the music ever had.

His eyes were still closed as he batted the pillow away and reached out, his fingers fumbling to hit the off button before it could wake him. Jack was still asleep, his day off as Ianto had his day at Flat Holm. The DJ announced it was going to be yet another beautiful day in the city of Cardiff.

He hit the button and the room suddenly plunged back into silence. He pulled the pillow over his face, breathing easily as he tried to wake himself up.

"Ianto..." Jack's voice was sleepy, muffled by the blanket he'd pulled up over his head earlier.

Ianto set the pillow aside and rolled closer to him, moving the blanket back to kiss the smooth skin of his neck. "Go back to sleep."

"You sure they aren't awake?"

"Positive," he assured him, smiling to himself when Jack didn't say another word, just slid deeper under the covers.

For a moment, he simply lay there, waiting to wake up fully before getting out of bed. His grogginess seemed especially hard to get rid of that morning. Maybe he just didn't want to leave him. Rubbing his eyes one more time, he pushed himself out of bed with a yawn. He had a long drive ahead of him for that hour of the morning to meet up with the boat.

Ianto kept the room as dark as possible as he grabbed his jeans and a clean t-shirt from the walk-in closet, wincing as the door squeaked. Risking a quick glance at the bed, he smiled in relief that Jack hadn't stirred, his form still sound asleep beneath the blankets. He slung his clothes over his arm, grabbed his watch and wallet from the dresser and headed down the hall for a shower and shave, not wanting to risk waking Jack by using the bathroom off the bedroom.

Half an hour later, he loaded his supplies into the back of the SUV. A funny feeling washed over him as he slammed the trunk down. He couldn't explain the feeling, a strange draw to return to the house. Had he forgotten to turn the coffee pot warmer on? He scratched the back of his neck. What the heck, one last check around wouldn't hurt.

He clicked the button on the remote to lock up the SUV and hurried back up the path to the house, frowning as a cloud passed in front of the sun. The clouds overhead weren't exactly following the predicted path for a beautiful day, but maybe they'd dissipate, only causing a mild disturbance. That wasn't unusual for Cardiff weather.

Ianto checked the kitchen one last time. The coffee pot was on, the phone's ringer was set on low. Jack's cell phone still sat on the charger in the kitchen, its charging light blinking off and on. His sat right beside it. He shook his head with a chuckle and a sense of relief as he picked up the small phone and slid it into his front jeans pocket. That explained that odd feeling that he needed to return to the house. Seeing a note Jack had written to himself next to the phone, he moved it to the fridge door and headed back upstairs for one last peek at his Cariad.

Jack lay in the middle of the bed, hugging the oversized teddy bear he'd put in his spot when he'd grabbed his backpack earlier. He smiled to himself as he headed to the dresser and grabbed one of the loose sheets of paper on his side. Scribbling down a few words, he left it sticking out from beneath his pillow.

" _ **I'll see you tonight, handsome."**_

Five minutes later, he was on the road. His fingers tapped along to the beat of the song blaring through the speakers. The driver's window was down, the wind rushing over him.

The clouds hadn't gone away. In fact a weather warning was coming into effect, a severe thunderstorm no one had predicted was due to hit the area at any time.

Ianto checked the clock. If he kept going at the rate he was, with any luck he'd make it to his destination before the weather got really bad. Using the control on the steering wheel, he turned the radio down and cast another glance at the clock. It wasn't even an hour since he'd left the city limits for the cake decorator that would not remember him in a week from now, Flat Holm's order shuffled back into endless records.

He frowned as the clouds overhead became darker and more ominous at an alarming rate. The wind streaming through the window took on an uncomfortable chill, and he rolled the window almost all the way up before focusing his attention back on the stretch of highway ahead of him. There wasn't a lot of traffic yet, thank the Goddess.

Most people were probably afraid of the bad weather and decided to wait it out at home. For a brief instant he wondered if he should do the same thing, turn around, go back to Jack and wait until the storm passed.

But he was already over halfway into the trip. Melly needed her cake anyway. He reached down and took a long sip of his coffee. He might as well make sure he was wide awake for the rest of the drive.

Within minutes, the dark clouds overhead opened up, the rain quickly changing from a few sporadic drops to sheets that hazed out his entire line of sight.

Narrowing his eyes, he tried to focus on the road, hoping the storm would clear up in a matter of minutes and he'd be able to drive through the worst unscathed. A few more miles and he could be out of the worst of it, leaving it well behind him. He eased up on the gas, aware of the beams of headlights fighting through the haze ahead of him. A quick check in his rear-view mirror showed more lights behind him. Traffic was picking up. If the rain continued at that rate, he probably ought to find a place to stop at the side of the road and wait for the worst to pass over.

He barely made out the sign that showed the distance left to the next town and the cake waiting there. The windshield wipers raced to keep up with the amount of rain blurring his view through the windshield. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel, his shoulders tensed as he tried to keep the wheels steady on the curve of road. The rain wasn't slacking. It was getting worse.

Without warning the screeching of metal and the sound of glass shattering filled his ears. The vehicle ricocheted violently and his body lurched forward then was abruptly thrown backward as the airbags thrust against him. For an instant, everything was suddenly, painfully still before plunging into complete darkness.

.

.

.

.

See? A nice long one


	5. another for luck

Ianto became aware of voices first, then the hard bed and he grunted softly to alert them to his wakefulness.

"Babe?" Jack sounded far away, distant and upset. Ianto wanted to comfort him but he just couldn't seem to...ah...there.

Ianto's eyelids fluttered then opened and Jack held back a sob as he looked down at his confused husband, Owen's voice rising as he argued with staff in the A&E.

"Look, we are taking him with or without paperwork and you will never fucking see us again" Owen was snarling, "You want the paperwork done? Go sort it. Keep pissing me about and you will miss out."

Ianto reached out and grabbed Jack's hand, his beloved softly trying to comfort him.

"It's OK, You are a bit banged up but apart from your wrist there is nothing broken" Jack crooned as he stroked his husband's face, "A sprain. The airbags saved you darling. Owen just wants you out of here, he knows you need the country."

Ianto was relieved and it showed as he nodded vigorously, then grimaced as his headache increased.

"Oi! Concussion. Just lay there ya twat" Owen said and Ianto managed to roll his eyes instead.

They got Ianto out to the SUV and inside, then he remembered the cake and was afraid to ask.

"Andy" Jack said softly as he guessed, "he went."

"Oh gods" Ianto sighed, "He hates it"

"Yeah, well he loves you more than he hates that place, OK?" Owen soothed as he sat in the back with Ianto, Tosh driving.

Jack was sitting the other side, both men showing their concern for Ianto as he settled back against Jack.

"Right, now we are in the cover of the SUV I would like to give you a proper scan, OK?" Owen asked and Ianto blinked blearily at him.

"Where are the boys?" he asked softly.

"Rhia already has them at the grandparents waiting for us" Jack said and Owen made a small noise as he scanned Ianto, the hand that grabbed his wrist exceptionally strong as Ianto pulled the scanner close to look at it, then give Owen a look of intensity that was clear.

Not now.

Owen nodded and sat back, "Like I thought. The wrist is just sprained. I will strap it but I think getting some of that juju from the other side will do just as well."

"You make it sound like black magic" Ianto slurred as he started to drift off, "It's not. Its white magic you cretin."

"Charming" Owen huffed, "Did you hear what he called me?"

Jack smiled softly as he rubbed Ianto's back, then Ianto had another idea, "The other car?"

"An elderly lady in a high powered car her husband got her for her birthday a week ago" Owen snorted, "Poor old bag was terrified. Air bags worked, she's fine."

The drive was in silence as Ianto slept an then he woke to the familiar crunch of gravel, sitting up and instantly feeling better as he felt them cross a ley line into the ancient plot of land where his ancestral home sat.

"Oh darling" his grandmother was waiting, flapping her hands as she clambered into the vehicle, Owen squealing as he was crushed and then shoved aside with a quick kiss, then Ianto was being cuddled against her breasts.

"Come on move, lets get you inside" she crooned.

"No, I need a portal" Ianto croaked, "I need some cleansing water."

She hesitated as she looked into his face, then nodded and she slid out to call out to her husband and he ran over to help as Ianto unsteadily climbed out and clung to Jack.

"OK love?" Jack said softly, "Let's take it slowly, yeah?"

"I need the waters" Ianto repeated and they made their way to the garden where Jack held him gently against him and practically lifted him though the portal, surprised to find several elders waiting impatiently and Ianto was dragged towards the waterfall.

"Hey!" Jack spluttered as Ianto was thrust into the spray and then...disappeared.

"It's OK" Ifan said softly as he comforted Jack, "There is an old witch who lives in a cavern inside the water. She never leaves her den and the only way in it through the water. She demanded him. His pain was heard. She will help."

Jack could only sit and wait impatiently as he wondered if the kids had been fed, then he scolded himself as he knew Margaret would never let those children want for anything.

Finally Ianto walked out through the water looking as gorgeous as ever, almost glowing with energy as he looked for Jack and his smile lit up his face as he saw him.

"Hey sweetling" Jack crooned as he pulled him in close, amazed to find him as dry as a bone.

"We need to talk" Ianto said softly "We have things to consider and some changes to make"

"OK" Jack said slowly, not liking the solemn air.

He led his love back to the house so their babes could have kisses goodnight, an entire day had passed in a blink.

Jack watched Ianto check on them and then settle to rub Josh's back and sing softly, some dream to chase away.

Ianto was melancholy tonight.

Jack wondered what was wrong.

.

.

.

.

There ya bossy bums! 2 in 1 day. Laws.


	6. Yep, another

"I need more help with the boys" Ianto said in a small voice, Jack hesitating as he went to pull the covers aside to slide in next to him.

He settled in the bed and pulled Ianto close, kissing him gently and then stroking his back as they settled into the cuddle Jack had craved all day.

"Josh is acting out, just his age and as I said earlier I think he has growing pains with his gift coming in" Ianto muttered, breathing Jack in and gaining comfort. "Jay craves attention, he is a clever wee monkey and he wants stimulation more."

"What do you want love?" Jack asked softly, "You've spoken of both children, but what about you. What do you want?"

Ianto moved his head to look at Jack and he reached out to stroke his cheek, "I think that depends on you. What do you want Cariad."

"Well that's easy" Jack smiled softly, "You."

Ianto snorted and nuzzled into him. So much to consider, so many options and none of them the right or perfect one.

"We have options" Ianto sighed. "We move out here so Josh has the power of the earth to guide him. We give him to the Grandys and he lives with them. We muddle through with just weekend passes?"

Jack lay there considering all of these things, especially the pride Ianto had in their home.

"Well. Weekend passes means travel each Friday and Sunday, something that might be a negative despite the positive in that small window." Jack tried to be clinical. "I know giving him to your grandparents would kill you, not to mention me. He is our wee man and we both need to constantly reassure ourselves that he is real, so perfect and clever. No. We cannot. Even a night apart is a slow torture for him as well as us. No. I would imagine him crying and wanting us even if he didn't."

"That leaves..." Ianto whispered, then sighed.

"You love our home" Jack said sadly, "You have made it perfect. Wonderful."

"And it will still be there I guess. A couple of years and we can...oh I don't know" Ianto was pouting, Jack could feel it against his neck. "We can use it as our city base. I hate to say it but it means a few nights a week apart if we move into a homestead out here. I know you have responsibilities."

"Moving here would mean changing schools but I guess he already has friends here within the family. Owen is keen to take on more." Jack said after a while, "This is an important time for both of the boys. A little more Dad about the place would be nice, yeah? Maybe not retire but take a step back for a while? Owen is more than confident now. I don't see why I can't be a little selfish."

He felt Ianto wriggle, a sign of pleasure and knew he had chosen the right words as Ianto hummed softly, his lips finding his neck once more.

"There is one more matter that can't really wait" Ianto was holding Jack tighter and Jack frowned into the darkened room.

"The bloody council, right?" he asked, "They still pressuring you to take a more active role on the mystical council?"

Ianto snorted at Jack's nickname for the Council of the Wilderness Clans Elders.

"You know I would never hold you back, if this is something you have to do but if I am stepping back..." Jack was starting to get into one of his long winded rants and Ianto recognised it by the deep breath he has taken so he interrupted him with a kiss.

"No ya numpty" he whispered, "In fact I have made it clear that I want more time with the family and they have agreed to stop pressuring me about that."

"Really?"

"Really" Ianto laughed softly, the tension leaving Jack as he realised Ianto was nervous, not upset. Something was still hanging in the air and he rubbed Ianto's shoulders encouragingly.

"There is nothing we can't face together" he whispered to his Welsh Fae, "Nothing I would not do. You know I am a bit thick, just lead me love. I will follow. OK?"

"You might not like this one, I am still undecided on the matter given recent weeks" Ianto whispered softly, "These boys are behaving in a way I never expected my children to. I don't know if this is a good idea or not."

"Well, good or bad its one we can face tighter, right?" Jack asked with a gentle squeeze, "What is it dumpling? Come on. Tell the big dumb captain before he starts worrying here."

Ianto smiled as he wriggled again, "You are not dumb. You are wonderfully clever...sometimes."

Jack laughed as he held Ianto tighter, "Ho, ho. IS that right you beastling?"

"I love you Jack" Ianto sighed happily, "Whatever comes I know you have my back."

"Of course" Jack assured him, "Always."

"Well." Ianto took a breath and wriggled again. Whatever it was it was catching in his throat with its enormity and Jack frowned, now starting to worry.

"Cariad. I'm with child again."


	7. arse

Jack knew he was probably waking the whole house but he couldn't seem to stop as he yelled and leapt around the room with glee, Ianto's look of shock turning to horror as his grandmother entered the room at speed only to discover a naked Adonis dancing.

Margaret thought there was not much left in this world that could surprise her but there ya go. You learn something every day. Ifan blinked slowly beside her as he told himself not to think about what his grandson might or might not be wearing as well.

Damn.

Went there.

Ifan sighed as his eyes rolled.

"Oh gods, JACK!" Ianto hissed with a blush forming, "Put a robe on at least!"

"A baby" he gushed, clasping his hands together, "Oh, another baby. Gods, I need to pee."

Jack took off down the hallway to the bathroom and Ianto called after him, "Robe!"

Margaret sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her grandson with open glee, her hands clasping to her chest much as Jack's had as Ifan turned to watch a naked arse disappear, then he checked the babies hadn't been woken in the madness..

"Yes, you heard right" Ianto sighed as he pouted morosely at the ceiling. Ianto then flopped back into the pillows as his grandfather's laughter started, still being given the 'Captain Jack' floor show no doubt.

His grandfather shuffled into the room to fetch a robe for the naked one.

"I'm preggers again. Don't know how he does it, just looks at me funny and BAM up the duff."

"Really?" Ifan asked, "That why the old one needed to see you?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, the bed dipping as a naked man squealed and burrowed into the bedding complaining about how cold the bathroom had been.

"Well I did mention a robe Cariad" Ianto scolded, then gasped as two blocks of ice were rubbed against his legs.

"So." Margaret sat back, her face one of pure joy, "Another wee changeling is to join us. How wonderful. I have always thanked the gods for our boys, always thought they were the stars and the moon, I never considered another."

"Well, to be honest neither did I" Ianto answered softly. "She's not exactly planned."

"SHE!"

Four voices chimed with pinpoint accuracy and Ianto looked over to the doorway where Josh stood with his monkey dangling from his hand, his eyes wide, "Tadda? Did you say she?"

"Joshy" Ianto sighed, "I'm sorry. I know you are a wonderful big brother and I know you are trying so hard not to smother your little brother in his sleep at the moment. I didn't know this has happened and as it is with the Gods, they make the rules in this, not me."

"A baby?" Josh canted his head as he let Jack lift him into the bed, "Are we gonna have another one?"

"Yeah" Jack said happily "I love you so much, you and your brother are so precious and now another gift. Your Taddy honours me so much. She will be precious too."

"She" Josh repealed.

"The Old Mother has forseen it" Ianto nodded, "She knew from a month ago when I last visited her but didn't want to jinx it. There are rules with these things. Magic in the words, can't say them too soon."

"A sister" Josh said with wonder, "Stinky might be a bit jealous."

"We have to make sure he isn't" Ianto assured him, "After all you knew you were still my big boy, right?"

"But that's different" Josh said with that voice of authority little ones get when righteous, "I am clever. Jay might not be as excited."

"Well, we shall have to burn that bridge when we get to it" Jack said happily.

Ianto snorted softly as he hoped not.


	8. What's on a name?

"Jeremiah" Josh said, canting his head as he considered the flower, then he shook his head, "Nah. You would call a cow or chicken a name like that. Anyway. Is that a boy's one?"

Ianto was lying on the lawn with Jay, the little man making sand castles in the sandpit that Taddy had so lovingly wetted with the hose. He clapped as another one was finished and Ianto gushed that it was the best one yet.

Jemima" Josh said then frowned, "No. That's a giraffe or something. Um. Jenny. Jennifer. Jaunty."

Ianto finally heard his son and glanced over, "Love, she might not look like any of those. Anyway, she might want something already."

"But she' a girl" Josh whined, "She will want something silly like Adenine or Diamante."

Ianto canted his head as he tried to hide his amusement at his son's strange mind, "Sapphire?"

"Tad!" Josh slammed his hands on his hips, "If you are not going to take this seriously don't get involved at all!"

Now Ianto was definitely giggling softly as he lay back and let his hands rest on the small mound. Not get involved, Seriously? Gods, he was his father's child, channelling Jack to a T.

"It has to be a J name" Josh was still scolding, "Everyone knows that! We all have J names."

"JAY!" Jay screamed with glee and Josh pointed by flapping his hand at the wrist.

"See? You can't get more J than that!"

Ianto considered it and then decided to play devil's advocate, "But I'm not a J."

Josh's hand went from flap to flop.

"Well, maybe the girls should be I names then" he offered and Ianto hid the smile at the blatant Harkness Foot in Mouth Disease manifesting in the young one. Strong it was.

"So...I'm a girl?" Ianto asked with an innocent look of confusion, "Because I'm the...what? Mummy?"

Now Josh was horrified that he had insulted his Tad...or had he.

Josh stepped closer and examined his Dam's face for any sigh of upset, finding only hidden mirth as Ianto's eyes tinkled, so the boy turned to Jay to play dirty.

"What do you think Jay?"

Jay looked from one to the other, smelling a trap somewhere but also enough of his Daddy not to see it clearly enough to avoid it so he showed tht he was also very much a Jones by lifting his head and jutting out his chin to look down his nose at his brother, "Why?"

"What?" Josh was not prepared for a sign of distension in the ranks of this magnitude, "Are you questioning me young man?"

OK, so he could channel Ianto pretty good too.

"Yeash!" Jay snorted, his wee hands on his hips to mirror his big brother.

Jack bounced across the lawn with a look of glee and several sheets of paper flapping in his hands.

"Babe. Four houses, there are four belonging to the clan we can check out" Jack said as he flopped into the sweet smelling lavender grass, "I was wondering if you want to go snoop."

"Snoopy?" Jay asked, pulling his little nappy up distractedly, "A doggie?"

Jack did a double take and then snorted, "No. Snoop, check it out, investigate."

"Ah!" Jay nodded to show he understood, "A cat."

Jack blinked.

"He means like Pink Panther love" Ianto giggled, "Yes love. We will sneak."

"Ooooooo" Jay liked the sound of that.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Taddy and me are thinking of moving us out here for a while" Jack answered and he watched his son do the Harkness Happy Dance, complete with jazz hands. Jay joined in even though he wasn't too sure why.

"OK" Ianto said slowly as both men watched the children dance around them like they were about to scalp them, "That went well."

Then Josh swung to look at them, "But room for Uncle Owie, right?"

"Oh darling" Ianto gushed, his hormones making him want to weep at the show of affection, "Of course. We would never have a home without enough room for the whole family."

"Cool" Josh shrugged and then went back to the mock argument with Jay as Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto.

"Tadda is a Tad!" Jay said, his pronunciation perfect as was his hoity expression.

"No. Tad is an I" Josh countered, 'I for Ianto."

"T for Tad" Jay snorted and Jack sat up with a start as their almost two year old showed an incredible grasp of the situation.

Ianto smiled as he rolled onto his side and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

Of course he knew both sons had the gift, it was clear in the way they were arguing.

Both of them were merely playing as both already knew their sister's name.

As did he.

Jypsy was going to be a right wee terror.


	9. this is the one

House number three was the one.

Ianto knew it as soon as they pulled up and he pulled on the handbrake as he turned off the ignition, peering up at it with glee.

It loomed like something from a horror movie, the lattice work overgrown with ivy and the paint peeling as it showed the lack of love it had received as of late. Ianto sat and tried to 'feel' anything and got the distinct impression that it was sad.

Jack slid out of the passenger side to release the demons and they followed the kids up the path. He turned to watch Ianto for signs of displeasure, the last two houses dismissed without even going in. The first one looked cold and the second one felt...off. He had been about to challenge Ianto on that when a small voice agreed in the back so he had turned the page to this one, giving directions as Ianto drove sedately though the small village.

"The woods are just there" Ianto said with growing interest, "And the school is down the end of the lane. No need to cross the road, they can ride their bikes even. I know this place from somewhere."

"I can't hear them" Jack said as he rushed around the house and Ianto shook his head. Jack was going to have to get used to that. They were going to be invisible sometimes with this much space. The fences would have to be checked and maybe reinforced with wee Jay's monkey climbing skills and Ianto smiled as he wondered if it was Josh calling him J for George the Monkey that had made him so.

So melancholy with this pregnancy already.

Ianto inserted the key in the lock and froze, the door opening on its own and he knew. This was the one. It had been waiting for him.

The soft hum in his very bones told him so.

Ianto stepped inside and felt the old magic that seemed to cling to the wallpaper, like it had somehow seeped into the house's foundations. He could taste it. Josh roared inside with glee, Jay toddling after him with wide eyes and then Jack with a look of matching glee, "A tunnel house and a huge patio area for entertaining, Gods, a veggie patch!"

Ianto reached for the paperwork in Jack's hand and looked at the vendor name, then got his phone out and rang it.

"Hello this is Ianto Harkness-Jones, I am in...er...number GK3499 having a look around?" Ianto's voice purred, "Any chance you could tell me who last lived here, it seems to have been vacant for some time."

Ianto listened and sighed as he learnt of the previous owner. His old teacher whose death had impacted him whilst still a child. He remembered this house now, a piano was...Ianto strode over and pulled on an old sheet that revealed a grand piano and Jack made a noise of delight.

"It was never cleared out? No family?" Ianto asked as his eyes recognised more lumps and bumps as antique furniture and he felt his mouth water at the memory of all the parchments and scrolls in the basement. Gods, were they still in one piece?

"Pardon?" he realised the real-estate agent was still speaking and he snorted, "No. No. I am of the committee, there is no need to cleanse this house. I played here as a child, it welcomes me. We will take it, as is where is for the usual fee."

Jack turned from the piano he was investigating with surprise, hearing Ianto's decision and he grinned, "Really? This one?"

"Yes." Ianto smiled, "We have a lot of work to do but I know a lot of these furnishings will be perfect for us and as this is a mystical house."

"Wow" Jack looked around with delight at the fast and firm decision, glad he had told Ianto it would be his to make. This had easily been his choice all along and he had covertly placed it in the middle of the pile so it was not obvious.

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack preen at his stealth, the little cross on the top corner of the paper a clear tell that Jack liked the look of this one as well.

"Bedrooms!" Josh was yelling as he found the sleeping area and Jack followed the sound of glee down a flight of stairs to a large five bedroom level below along with two bathrooms and to his complete glee a nursery off the master bedroom.

"You knew this was here too?" he asked and Ianto shook his head as he made a mental note to give the house extra affection for this.

Like he had said.

It is a mystical house.

It had its own mind on the matter as well and clearly they were welcome...all heartbeats.


	10. tiring work

Ianto was fatigued and sought a quiet spot to sot for a moment, dizzy from the overexertion of cleaning.

"Hey" Jack said softly as he found him behind a large dresser on the floor, sitting in the corner slumped like an old teddy flung there, "You OK?"

"Tired" Ianto admitted, "So much to do Cariad."

"And many hands are doing it" Jack assured him, "Come on. You can't do it all, your family are out there helping and you need to take it easy. You are in the family way. As in, you know. I knocked you up again."

"Are you ever going to get tired of crowing?" Ianto growled but his smile betrayed his shared joy.

"Nope" Jack smiled as he offered his hands and Ianto grabbed them to let his husband pull him out of the small space and into his arms.

"Gods, so tired" Ianto slumped against him now, "Thirsty too."

"Hungry too I bet, you've not had any breakfast again" Jack scolded as he brushed his love down and then started to led him from the room, "come on, let's call a snack break. I want you to eat and drink then we can have a snuggle with that grizzly messy formerly known as Jay."

"Oh gods, is he going off again?" Ianto groaned.

"I think he is just overwhelmed, so any people up in his grill" Jack said. "Each person asking him if he is OK gets him closer to putting a cap in someone's arse!"

"Jack, please stop being gangster, ya sound like a right Muppet" Ianto said softly as he pinched Jack's butt and Jack laughed.

They found their youngest walking in a slow circle with two fingers in his mouth crying softly to himself and Ianto felt terrible for bemoaning his own tiredness when clearly his baby needed attention. He scooped him up and went to the old sofa with high winged back and arms, settling in on it with kisses and a soft rub for a wee back.

Jay sighed deeply, a shudder to show how sad he was and Ianto crooned as Jack approached with a pretty crocheted blanket that was clearly Margaret's work. Jack sat and tucked the blanket around the little boy who now straddled his parent, little hand not in his mouth rubbing at Ianto's smirch as if he knew there was a kindred spirit in there. To Ianto's relief she seemed to comfort him too.

The coffee table that was the size of a dining table just lower was moved to the side of the sofa so Ianto could reach and he was touched by the display of caring as food was placed within a hand's reach with a large mug of sweet tea.

Ianto settled more as his baby started to snore loudly and more than one person cooed softly as they reached to to give him blessings. Jay finally felt comfortable as he slept on his Taddy and those wonderfully loving heartbeats lulled him.

"Anything else love?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto pick at the food delicately, his stomach having a bad day. Ianto shook his head and then let his head fall back against the large fluffy pillow that had appeared and closed his eyes as he gently ran his hands up and down his sleeping tot's body.

Soon Ianto was asleep as well, Josh firmly reprimanding anyone too loud as he stood by the sofa, one hand on his Taddy's shoulder as he lovingly rubbed for comfort and the other pointing at anyone who deserved a good telling off for disturbing them.

"My babies are sleeping" he said as Owen dropped a box of books, "You need to be careful. My sweetlings need to sleep, they grow when they sleep. I am the big brother, my job is to protect them!"

Owen knelt and smiled as he pulled the little boy to him and kissed his cheek lovingly, "What a wonderful big brother. I am so proud to be your uncle. So lucky theses little ones. I hope they know they are lucky to have a wonderful big brother."

"Don' you worry about that" Josh snorted as he leant down to kiss Ianto's forehead, "They know. Or at least I will tell them so!"

Owen didn't doubt that at all, the Harkness strong in this one.

Cheeky beast.

How Owen loved him so.


	11. Going bush

Jack decided they should go on a picnic walk to get a feel for the new area.

"I'll do it" Jack gushed, "You just get ready love. A nice wee walk to sort these two out for a good appetite, feed and then early bed. How's that sound?"

Ianto sighed as he nodded, then went to prepare.

First he had to find the right footwear for the boys, then for himself. Jack had his boots already, he never wore anything else. It took five boxes to find Josh's as he had buried one under the soft toys from his windowsill. Why, I have no idea. Kids do this kind of thing.

Then he got old clothes knowing someone would try to climb a tree at some stage and there was bound to be a mud puddle that Jay would find.

Thank the gods Jay was finally potty trained but he might not want to pee in the woods so a couple of pull-ups just in case he asked and then Ianto found jackets and hats in case it got cold. Then he added a couple of plastic jars with lids and some snap lock bags in case they found something they wanted to bring home. Kids do this kind of thing.

Ianto then considered and went to find the camera, adding the baby instamatic as Josh had an eye for photography and Ianto was trying to quietly encourage him by letting him take some with their old camera that wouldn't hurt if he dropped it.

Ianto walked through to find Jack eagerly slapping bread together, the peanut butter thick so as he passed the pantry he also hooked out bottles of juice knowing Jack would forget the drinks. Silly duck always did.

Then Ianto wrote a note to put on the door for those who would be calling in to welcome them so there would be no concern and added the route they would take in case they did not return for some unforeseen reason. Pays to be prepared.

Ianto then hooked the nearest child under his arm and took him to change. Jay did want the pull-ups as the thought of his bare arse where a snake might bite it had his eyes wide as he hurried into them. Ianto tried to explain that there are no snakes in Wales but his child's eye roll told him he was not believed on that score. Apparently snakes are everywhere waiting to bite a bare arse.

Ianto contemplated this strange fact as his little one did up his own buttons carefully. Is this why toileting had been a big deal? His son thought his bum wound be bitten by a snake hiding in the toilet bowl? It certainly explains why he flushes before he sits down. Kids do that sort of thing.

"Wonderful you look like a read adventurer" Ianto crooned as Jay chose a hat and slammed it on his head. I will admit that a pirate hat complete with white feather might not be the best choice for a hike but it would do the trick I guess.

Then Josh came looking for them and he demanded a hat too. Ianto struggling to do up his buttons as he pulled at the dress up box and wailed that Jay got a hat already. Ianto finally let go and watched his first born channel his father as his front half disappeared into the box, just the arse waggling about and Ianto had this insane image of a snake coming out of the box to bite it and he fought the urge to giggle.

"There!" Josh said with triumph as his Indiana Jones hat was slapped on.

"Oh Josh, perfect" Ianto laughed, "Dad will get so jealous. You know he loves Indy too."

"Yeah but his head is too big!" Josh laughed lustily, his hands on his hips in hero pose.

"Right, damn it!" Ianto sighed as he turned to find Jay had escaped the room, "Right, you gather whatever else you want to take, I will hunt the mighty Jay."

"Good luck with that then" Josh said distractedly as he hunted for his binoculars he got for Christmas last year.

Ianto laughed softly as he wandered down the hall, the momentary flash of himself in his son had been a lovely balm, then he saw stockinged feet poking out from under the sofa. "Jay?"

The little one crawled out with something in his hand, opening it to reveal a ball, "I'm taking this!"

"A ball" Ianto said dryly, "We are not going somewhere it can bounce."

"Oh I don't want to bounce it" Jay snorted, "Look. It fits my pocket."

Ianto watched the boy swagger off with a huge left butt cheek and started to sigh. Gods that one was pure Harkness wasn't he. Ianto shook his head and turned to find Josh coming towards him with the binoculars around his neck and a scarf as well.

"A scarf?"

"Might need one" Josh told him with that weird look of glee kids get when confronted with logic questions, "Scarves are cool!"

Josh swaggered after his brother and Ianto finally started to laugh softly.

Kids are so wonderful.

Ianto felt such a sense of pride and accomplishment as his sons strutted about telling their father to hurry up because they were ready. Ianto felt energised and ready too, finally shaking off the melancholy and looking forward to watching them explore and play in their new, huge back yard.

They will claim spots, pickup sticks to bring back, poke at things and generally act like little heathens as Ianto and Jack hold hands, walking sedately behind the nutters that scream back and forth, bursting from the undergrowth to scare each other and then demand a do over if one flinches.

Ianto will feel renewed. Hopeful again as he sees in his mind their little girl playing with them as well spon enough. He and Jack lovingly chastising whomever has the stick that was swung and accidentally clipped a sibling, brushing off the clothing of the one who falls down a small bank to find the only god damned mud puddle along the walk. Finding a moment to kiss and walk arm in arm as the faint screams abound as some poor woodland creature has been discovered.

Kids do things like that.

This place was perfect for them.


	12. School Daze

Josh was ready for his new school, his uniform crisp and neat as he waited impatiently for his parents.

Jack took his hand as they walked, Ianto and Jay following with the pushchair as Jay crowed happily. It was a cool day but the sun was shining as they traversed the path down to the school to enrol their son and entered the large ornate gates, children running about yelling and playing. One saw Josh and ran over excitedly, recognising one of his own and pulled him away as Jack tried to tell him they were meeting the principal but their son was gone, washed away in a tsunami of limbs as the children all roared past and Jay leaned out of the push chair with a look of surprise, waving goodbye to his brother.

Ianto and Jack moved on to the principal's office and entered, being show to chairs.

"I understand he has already been absorbed" Mrs Hayes said dryly rolling her eyes and Jack saw Ianto in her mannerisms, turning to Ianto.

"Second cousins" Ianto replied as he guessed the question coming, "Mother's side."

"Ah" Jack leaned back and smiled, Jay climbing into his lap and starting to examine the woman's desk with interest.

"And another handsome one here" she smiled, "Are you going to come to school here soon too?"

"He is about to have his second birthday, Gods help us" Ianto said happily, "This weekend in fact."

"Oh lovely" she smiled, "You are such a big boy."

Jay chose his Daddy's shit eating grin and was rewarded with a softening of her smile back. He liked this smile thing, practiced different ones and found Daddy's one gets the most things, especially at the lolly counter and the butchery.

"And am I right that there is another on the way?" she asked, "The jungle drums are pounding away about it. Wow. You are really replenishing the bloodstock aren't you."

"Tell me about it" Ianto sighed, "A wee girl. She will be a horror for certain with two big brothers to spoil her, let alone this one here."

Jack made a noise raising his eyebrows like he didn't know what he meant and then they all laughed, including the toddler who then reached to Ianto with a look of expectancy. Ianto immediately reached out and scooped him from his husband's lap and cuddled him close, kissing his face as he told him he was being a good boy and might like to walk home and push the pushchair.

"Yeah!" Jay crowed, loving the game of pushing his own pushchair while making car noises. When his baby was here she would ride in it and he would make noises for her too. She would like that, he was sure. They were going to be best of friends.

"We were just going to visit today but it appears he is already gone" Ianto said with amusement as their son ran past the window with a large bulrush swinging about, screaming like a banshee.

"Let him stay then" she said happily, "We have art this afternoon, nothing hard so he can work out his friend base before tomorrow morning. There is not a lot of arguments here, we try to work out who likes who and team them together. With their gifts it is easier to have them learn in a small group, friendship is important for supporting one another and helping each other with new things."

"I agree" Ianto nodded, "I didn't get that, it was very hard to learn the craft without the support of others. A lonely place to be when different to everyone around you."

"You are lucky you managed to master it then" she said with new respect, "Some turn away from their heritage."

"My children will have every opportunity to seek their heritage here" Ianto said happily, "Josh is gifted with our old blood. Jay here, I'm not sure. He's not decided if he wants it yet, I think."

"Well, having an older brother with the gifts of our old ways will encourage him" she said and Jack looked over at his baby who was sucking his fingers as he looked back with big eyes, unaware that he was the topic of conversation as his little bare feet rubbed together.

Jack grinned and reached out to tickle wee feet, Jay giggling around his fingers as he pulled his feet back and Jack leaned over to kiss a wee knee. Ianto had stopped talking to watch his husband show affection to their wee man and his own affection rose as he thought sweet thoughts, reaching out to cup Jack's cheek.

"Well, any questions?" she asked softly.

"No" Ianto said, then broke eye contact with Jack to look at her, the remaining affection still there and she was struck with the look of love.

"Bonded" she said quietly, "Lovely."

"Yeah" both men sighed and she laughed softly at them, glad they had joined the village.

"I hope one of you reads. We have a book club each Tuesday afternoon if you are interested" she said and Ianto lit up, his smile so sweet as he looked at Jack.

"Well, looks like Tuesday afternoons will be Daddy and Demons then" Jack said as he happily agreed that Ianto should join the group.

He wondered if Tosh would like it too.


	13. milk run

 

Although the birthday party was at the coming weekend it was actually the wee man's birthday today, Friday.

It was also Josh's first official day of school and the uniform was a crisp and neat as yesterday's, even if the tie was now rejected as his new friends didn't wear them either.

Ianto and Jack had talked it over and decided not to make a thing of Jay's birthday, it was Josh's big day. Jay was so little that he didn't know the difference and it was only a day between the actual day and the big celebration so they would let the little one have the entire day to himself as the star of the show, today was all about the big fella who deserved his own special fussing as he looked so grown up.

"I love my lunch box" Josh sighed as he looked at the Lord of the Rings lid, Aragon looking back with Legolas standing beside him, both men in hero pose.

"Daddy and Tadda!" Jay said as he pointed and Josh laughed as he looked again, seeing the dark smoky king that did resemble their Dad and the elf was definitely Taddy if he had long hair.

"I never saw that" he told the wee man, "Did you know Aragon is half Elf? His mama was an Elf, that's why he lives longer than a human, he isn't really one. He has a long life, sort of like dad."

"Strong" the little one agreed, nodding as both boys stared at the lunchbox again.

"There we are love" Ianto said as he walked over, the thermos of hot chocolate now ready to slip into the school bag and then Josh settled it on his little shoulders, looking expectantly at his father's office door.

"Cariad, he's ready" Ianto called out and Jack came out, pulling on his Great Coat.

"Right, come on big man. You and I will amble on down and I will get some milk from the store, OK Taddy? Anything else?" Jack said like it was just another day and Ianto tried to be brave as he slipped a gold coin into his son's hand for the wishing well in the school, an old but effective fundraising method.

"Wish for a sunny afternoon, you will be let out for games then" Ianto told him, "Your first day, the Gods will be kind I am sure."

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto, "Sure you don't want to come too?"

"No" Ianto said softly, "I will not be able to once the wee princess starts making me tired. I don't want him to think about it. If it is always you, it is always you and he will not think she is taking me away from him. No. This is Daddy and Demon time. Jay is ready too, look."

Jack turned to find the little one had pulled his pushchair from the side room and was growling as he tried to push his blanket into it.

"A bit cool this morning, good idea son" Jack crooned as he lifted the blanket in, "Maybe your cool bobbly wobbly wriggle hat too? I bet the birdies will watch you from the trees too."

Jay ran off to fetch his bobble hat as Ianto knelt and kissed his oldest son goodbye, "Have a great day and when you come home I expect the name of a friend or two to invite tomorrow to the party, yeah?"

Josh lit up as he realised he would be able to have friends at the party and then he looked at his little brother who was running back excitedly.

"I will ask if they have little brothers too" he said to Ianto, "We could both have friends then."

"Wonderful idea, you are such a wonderful big brother caring for your little bother, I mean brother." Ianto said and as he expected, his son laughed as he agreed.

"Jay is still me best friend though" Josh said firmly, "We need to always stick together. Brothers do that."

"Yes" Jack said softly ,his own brother in the back of his mind and Ianto reached out to catch his hand, squeezing as he realised Gray was being remembered.

"Right" Ianto rose, "Off you go then, get my milk you boys."

"OK Tadda" Jay sad happily, clutching the little purse with money Ianto had placed in there. His little mind whirling with all the things he might buy and Jack happily pushed the boys out the door. Josh ran ahead and waited for them to catch up, the path to the school all on the same side of the road so he would never need to cross it. Jack knew he would walk this on his own one day but for now Jack was happy to push the little guy along as his son showed some manners in not leaving them in the dust.

"Go on son, have a great day" Jack said softly, "I will not embarrass you by walking you to the gate, go on."

Josh took off with a yodel of glee, other children entering the school and he was soon gone, like yesterday they were all washing along like rapids.

Jack knew they had made the right decision in moving here.

Jay calling out to the birds that he was wearing his hat and their chirping back with amusement also proved Jack' suspicions right as they moved along, each tree filling with a cacophony of sound to answer the little one's calls.

Jay had the gift too.


	14. nesting

Ianto had decided to start as he meant to go on, this pregnancy feeling different to the boys and knowing how tiring they made him he knew this one would also be harder so he moved to the living room and lay on the sofa, then considered.

The lovely big table was perfect but needed to move up towards the window slightly, also there needed to be a basket or bin underneath so he had somewhere to put things he wanted near but not cluttering the top. Ianto also considered and found he wanted his feet up more, a large cushion needed for the other end.

These things decided, he rose and began changing the room into a pregnancy suite.

"Tadda! Milks!" Jay roared as he struggled his pushchair into the house, pushing it again as the milk sat in his seat.

"Wonderful" Ianto crooned, "What a wonderful helper, go pop it in the fridge love."

"Okedey dokedy" Jack sang as he pulled the bottle form the pushchair and Jack carefully followed as the little boy carried the milk got the fridge without mishap and Jack opened it, helping the wee man put the bottle in and then Jay ran to find his Taddy.

"Ooooo" Jay crooned as he entered the living room and looked around at the transformation.

"This is my day bed" Ianto explained as Jack stood and looked around with his son, "See that big chair there? That's so you can read to me and baby"

Jay clambered up and settled, pulling the pillow around and finding the chair big enough to curl up in, his face one of bliss. Jack took in the things Ianto had moved, placed and taken away.

"Anything else you need love?" Jack asked softly as he resisted the urge to scold for the hard work.

"I can't find a fan" Ianto pouted, "Remember the temperature changes? I need a pedestal fan over there and I also want some light baskets to go under the table here. Or shelves, something like that."

"Sounds like a shopping trip to me" Jack smiled, "We have a birthday cake to pick up so we will call by the mall and be home before Josh gets out of school."

"My cake?" Jay asked excitedly.

"I don't know" Jack frowned, "Why. It's not your birthday or anything."

Jay roared with mirth as he flopped back, knowing he was the birthday boy and the party tomorrow was going to be massive. The bouncy castle was already in the garage as were other party stuff and he also knew Uncle Owie and Aunty Toshie were coming tonight to be ready to help decorate in the morning when Uncle Andy and Uncle Rhys were coming too.

It was going to be epic.

They clambered into the SUV and Daddy drove, Taddy snoozing in the other front seat. Jay sang softly to help as he knew little Sissy likes that. They got a HUGE cake box he couldn't see in but he clearly heard Taddy say 'Monkey' which was awesome as he was a monkey ya know.

Then the mall.

AWESOME!

Daddy carried him on his shoulders so he saw over all the people and they went into a couple of stores, Taddy buying more party stuff as well as some wicker baskets and stuff that looked boring.

Then he saw it, screaming with all his might.

"Jay, that's enough" Ianto scolded, "Stop that."

"MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jack turned and saw what he had spied and started to laugh, "Love, look."

And that is how Jay got his birthday suit for the big day, clutching the parcel with glee as he had even gotten the brown paper wrapping instead of a plastic bag. He liked the old things like that, the string was cool as was the lolly the lady gave him as she told him it was definitely his signature look.

Ianto had started to laugh once they were underway, the realisation that this little one channelled him in the level of detail where as Jack was the one who had helped with the theatrical way he asked for it.

A Harkness-Jones for sure.


	15. consideration

Owen stood looking at the little boy who had answered the door, Josh's face one of glee as he told Owen he had his suit ready, pulling him by the hand and Owen followed as Jay yelled out to him as well. He scooped up the baby and followed Josh to make appropriate noises at the little Ianto suit laid out, Josh holding up two ties with a look of seriousness, "I don't know if I want red or green."

"Well, what is your Tad wearing?" Owen suggested and Josh grinned, placing the red one on the shirt. "Now, hang them for the morning and we will see about some food. Aunty Tosh has fish and chips, your Tad is going to go right off."

They went through to the main room and found Ianto had not only ripped open the parcel of food but was eagerly shoving chips into his mouth with humming happily.

"Tadda!" Josh laughed, "Not even sauce?"

"Gods, smells divine" Ianto gushed, then blushed as his hand covered the full mouth he was talking through in an un-Ianto way.

"Good thing I got an extra scoop for luck" Owen laughed, pleased to see a good appetite in his friend, the morning sickness not interfering too much.

"We got a cake!" Jay said with big eyes, "I gonna be old."

Some soft laughter as they watched him prance around, then he turned to Owen, "You staying?"

"Yeah, gonna be a big day" Josh said happily and then turned to his little brother, "My new friend Shaun is coming and his little brothers Markie and Jamie are your age so they can play with you too. And my other friend Kyle is bringing his sister Jen. She is just a big older than you."

"Wow" Jay said withy wide eyes, "It'll be a big one, hope we got a big enough cake. Might need another one."

They all roared as the little one rubbed his hands together looking like a cross between Doctor Evil and Jack. Owen slapped his knee with glee, "Nice try beast!"

The little one grinned and then roared with mirth, his head falling back as his wee teeth showed. Poor little guy was teething but still happy as he walked over and leaned on his Taddy's knees, his mouth opening again and the piece of fish Ianto had been blowing on was popped in.

"My big boy" Ianto crooned stroking his baby's cheek, "So handsome."

Jay grinned happily, then opened his mouth again, a second piece of fish popped in.

Satisfied, the wee chickie wandered over to the table and picked up his Sippy cup, then shook it and frowned.

"I got you" Josh said as he reached for it, "Milk or juice."

"Milks?" Jay said hopefully, "Chokie?"

"I can reach the powder" Josh agreed, the two having a conversation like two grown fellas then they wandered off, Jack watching with pride as his sons showed their intelligence.

"He's still not seen the cake?" Tosh asked happily, "He's bricking it."

"Wait until you see what he is wearing" Ianto said with glee, "Such a wee monkey."

"Josh showed us his suit" Owen smiled, "He is so much like you Ianto."

"And our youngest has gone to the dark side" Jack said with a snort, "He screamed the mall down for it, I hope it lasts the day."

"I wouldn't worry Cariad" Ianto sighed happily as he settled back and Jack rose to get a blanket for him, "I think Josh will change out of his suit in protest though."

"And you?" Owen asked as he watched Jack tuck the blanket around his love, a lingering kiss before settling back at the other end to hold feet in his lap and massage through the socks.

"I am going to wear my first maternity suit" Ianto grimaced, "Stinky here is now too big for my old clothes and I refuse to stretch them anymore. I will assure you it is not a floral number!"

"I did try" Jack sighed theatrically and they all laughed as they watched Ianto lean back into the pillows and sigh softly, closing his eyes and settling onto his side. Jack reached out to pull the blanket higher and Ianto was soon asleep.

"He does that after every meal?" Owen asked softly.

"No, it's been a long day and the boys have been excited about the party. Josh's first official day of school so someone quietly worried all day and insisted on coming to get him, breaking the rule he had set not to do the school thing."

"Told you he would change his mind" Tosh smiled, "He loves his babies so much."

"If you have told me six years ago I would be sitting here with my sleeping husband's feet in my lap while my two sons quietly tipped the milk all over the counter in the other room and exploded the chocolate powder I would have asked you what alien tech was influencing you. I have never been more happy. Gods, a wee girl on the way. He's not started the nursery yet, he just keeps looking around and walking out."

"He was the same with the boys though, wanted it to match them" Tosh defended, "He's waiting to 'feel' if she's a girly girl or a tom boy."

"Girly" Jack said stubbornly, "Pink and lace and frilly!"

The baby moved in her Taddy's warm belly as she listened and wondered.

She could be a boy called tom?


	16. unwanted surprise

Ianto paused at the kitchen sink looking out at Owen's motorbike out the window as he poured a drink, frowning as a phone rang and he pulled the mobile phone from his pocket.

"Oi!" Owen called as he entered, "I thought you were resting."

"It's Rhiannon" Ianto said with confusion, "What the hell is she ringing me for?"

Ianto accepted the call, "Rhia?"

"Ianto?" her voice was shaky and Ianto was immediately on alert "I was helping out at the school with the sports day. It's Joshy. He was climbing a tree, and he fell. I don't think he broke anything, but he's got a head wound, and it's bleeding pretty profusely."

"Oh, God." his legs shook, and Ianto reached out to grab something. Suddenly, Owen was behind him with his hand on his back. "Yes, please take him to the hospital. I'm on my way. I'll meet you there."

Ianto hung up and whirled around only to run smack into

Owen. "I'm sorry. I've got to go."

As Ianto stepped to the side, Owen moved with him and blocked his path.

"What is wrong with you? My son is hurt. I have to go."

"I'm not going to stop you," Owen said calmly. "But you can't drive in this condition. If you'll give me a second, I'll grab my jacket and take you."

"What?" Ianto's mind was a jumble, and before he knew it, his expensive leather seat was cradling Owen's arse as they flew down the highway.

"I'll drop you off at the emergency door and park," he said as he slowed the car. "I'll come find you. Jack is on his way. Remember to breathe, Yan."

 _Breathe_.

_Josh might fall apart if he saw me in hysterics, so try to focus on calming down and counting my breaths._

Ianto hurried to the information desk.

"My name is Ianto Harkness-Jones. I'm here to see my son, Josh. He came in a few minutes ago with a head wound. He's only five years old, and he's my first born baby. Please." Ianto's voice cracked, and he gripped the edge of the desk cursing the hormones that were making him weepy.

The heavy-set nurse clicked a few keys on the keyboard and hit a button under the desk.

"He's in room 204," she said with a comforting smile as the doors opened. "I believe the doctors are still in there with him."

Gripping the cuddly blanket from the back seat Josh liked, Ianto hurried down the linoleum hall and tried to block out the sounds. Cries of pain and sobs of grief echoed off the walls. Everything was so white and sterile. Ianto hated the idea of him being here. Too many machines and not enough hugs. By the time Ianto turned the corner into Josh's room, his whole body was shaking.

"Taddy!" Perched on the bed with a pretty, petite nurse wrapping gauze around his head, he gave Ianto a big toothy grin. "The lady is going to make me look like a mummy!"

Ianto nearly melted into the floor. "That sounds like fun, baby. Are you in pain?"

Rhiannon was pressed against the wall, and her face had gone unnaturally pale. Just looking at her made Ianto terrified all over again, but the nurse just smiled. "Other than the head wound, he seems to be fine. The doctor has already had a look at him, and he isn't showing any signs of a concussion. Head wounds tend to bleed, and they can be terrifying. We've stopped most of the bleeding and given him a couple of stitches."

Josh grimaced. "That hurt, Taddy. Am I going to look like a monster?"

The nurse's soothing voice calmed Ianto, and he reached over to hug his son. As he tipped his head, Ianto could see the patch of hair that they'd shaved and the stitches. Bile rose in his throat when Ianto realized how bad things could have gotten.

"He's a brave boy," the nurse said with a smile. "I'd have some children's Tylenol on hand in case the pain gets to be too much when the excitement wears off. Keep the stitches dry for the next week, and you can take him to his regular doctor to have them taken out. Of course, if you notice any unusual colouring or swelling, you'll need to bring him back immediately."

"Thank you," Ianto murmured as he pressed Josh to his belly bump. He squirmed.

"Oh!" The nurse said suddenly. "You must be Josh's father. I was just explaining everything to your husband. I'm going to print off some paperwork and the discharge papers. If you have any questions, you can ask me then."

"Doctor Owen Harper actually" Owen bristled, "I want to see the chart, ta."

Ianto's heart was pounding and he felt light headed, Owen taking in his shaking hands and pale complexion with dismay.

"Right" he sighed, "Home. Now. You need to rest, this is gonna be hell on your blood pressure!"

"Not to mention mine" Jack said from the doorway, his look more one of total dismay as Ianto's knees buckled and he sat heavily on the bed. Jack glanced around the room "Anyone care to tell me where Jay is?"


	17. Hormone jag

Ianto was seething, his eyes downcast least he turn Jack to flame with his anger as he sat on the day bed letting Owen fuss.

"If you don't calm down you will spontaneously combust or something" Owen said softly as the door chimes rang. "That'll be Jay."

Jack stormed to the door and found Jay laughing as he struggled through the door, "Hi Dadda"

Margaret was carrying the little boy's day bag and she looked up as Jack reached for them, "Hello love. He had a great day and...what's wrong?"

"I didn't know he was going to you today" Jack said grumpily.

"Well it's not like I booked ahead or anything" she sighed as she pushed past, ignoring his pout, "He's my grandchild, not a bloody library book. I had the afternoon off and came to get him so what. Ianto was fine with it. Let's not forget his is pregnant and supposed to be taking it easy. That's why you were taking time off from work, oh yes, that's right. You were at work so you didn't know. Huh."

"It was just for half a bloody hour!" Jack spluttered as his brain whispered it was more like three.

She ignored him as she walked into the day room and stopped, her grandson's stare of doom enough to stop anyone.

"Nainny, look! I got sewed up!" Josh said happily as he pointed at his head, "I fell from a tree and forgot to bounce."

Jay laughed at his brother and his funny bandaged head, Josh re-enacting the fall for him onto their play mat. Margaret looked at her grandson again, this time taking in the pale sweaty sheen and Owen's quiet fussing.

"Oh dear, you had a fright" she sighed, bustling over to cuddle Ianto against her and croon.

"Jack thought I had baby brain and left my baby behind all alone" Ianto snarled, "My poor boy at the hospital with his head broken and I am accused of having no fucking brain."

"I didn't mean it like that" Jack defended meekly, knowing full well he had overreacted with the Great Harkness Foot-in-Mouth in his panic and now deserved the anger directed at him, even if the poor baby didn't. "Please calm down love, it's not good for the wee bump."

"Oh don't you worry" Ianto muttered, "She's pissed too. In fact, Owen could you pass me that rubbish bin there?"

Owen passed it and then swore as Ianto threw up, groaning as bile and the water he had been drinking earlier came back to haunt him. Owen glared accusingly at Jack as he rubbed Ianto's back soothingly.

Josh stood watching with growing alarm, "Oh Taddy. Is this my fault?"

"No son" Jack answered sadly, "It's mine. I said something stupid and upset Taddy, now he's sick."

"Will he die?"

"What?" Jack blinked.

"Mallory's mama was sick and then she died. That's why she lives with her Dad and Aunty. Her mama threw up and stuff and her hair fell out, then she died" Josh's lip wobbled, "Is Taddy dying?"

"No, I'm just pregnant" Ianto looked up, "Come here baby, come make me feel better by singing to your sister. You know she likes that."

Josh rushed to comply, his worry etched on his face as he crooned to the bump and Jack sat so Jay could have a cuddle too.

"I'm sorry" Jack said softly, "I was stupid. I didn't think and I know you would never leave a child behind."

"No" Ianto huffed, "Even if others did, I never gave up."

Jack felt the sting as Josh's kidnapping was thrown at him and he knew he had asked for it, deserved his husband's ire but he also knew Ianto was feeling horrid with each barb he threw, the hormones egging him on even as he tried to stop.

"I think maybe it's best if I sleep in your bed tonight" Jack whispered to the little boy in his lap and Ianto felt a twist in his gut as he realised Jack was going to sulk.

Great.

Ianto rise, "Well, if I am to sleep alone as a punishment for my sins I might as well try and get some sleep now. Thank you those who have helped today, and for the one who didn't ...go fuck yourself sir!"

Ianto stormed to the bedroom and climbed into the bed still fully clothed, tears falling as he burrowed into the bedding.

"Well?" Owen said as he sat on the sofa Ianto had just vacated, "You gonna sit there sulking or are you gonna go comfort him? You are a prick of a man sometimes Jack."

"I know" Jack said morosely, "It's like verbal diarrhea, it just keeps coming."

Margaret looks at the two sad children and sighed, "Come on. Maybe if we make Taddy a nice meal he will feel better, you can both help."

She led them to the kitchen where she started to make French toast one thing Ianto could always eat while pregnant. She knew Jack was not fully to blame for this, knew Ianto's hormones were making him a wee bit insane but she was so damned annoyed that they had both forgotten who this was really about and as the two boys sat watching she held back to urge to bang the men's heads together.

In the bedroom Jack slid into the bed and struggled with the growling bedding until he found a tear stained face to kiss. Whispering apologies and begging forgiveness ensues.

Ianto rolled away.

Jack lay there staring at the ceiling wondering how to fix this one.

Damn.


	18. Over it

Josh crawled into the bed and sighed against his Taddy.

"Tadda?"

Ianto struggled against the bindings he had created and flicked some bedding over his child as he pulled him in.

"Tadda? Are you sad or mad?"

"Both" Ianto muttered into his son's hair, "Daddy is being an Arsehat. He hurt my feelings and I am sulking."

"Ah" Josh nodded as he understood that.

"Tadda?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Will you be getting up soon or is it a big one? They don't know where you hid my treats" Josh whispered "I got a broken head ya know, I need a treat."

Ianto snorted at the Harkness logic and again bemoaned the fact his son was Jack incarnate.

They clambered from the bed and out to the kitchen where they found Jack on his knees wiping up spilt milk, sniffing softly as he did so

"Crying over spilt milk?" Ianto asked softly and Jack looked up, his face full of concern as he rose an dropped the cloth.

"Are you OK? Should you be up?" he fussed immediately, "Do you want to sit down love, here I will make a cuppa, yeah?"

"Jack stop" Ianto sighed as he sank into a chair, his hand held out for Jack to grasp, "My hormone madness is over for now. Sorry I took it all so personally but you know I am slightly insane right now. I am so hurt that you would think, even in the middle of the end of the world I could forget my baby."

"No" Jack sighed, "You would never do that. I know that love. I am a fucking idiot. Sorry."

"We will always have these won't we" Ianto said with realisation, "No matter what, there will be times we throw shit at each other not realising the pain when it sticks. Look. I will try not to use Jay like that, you promise to remember I am capable of caring for our offspring, yeah?"

"Sorry" Jack said morosely, "I am a...."

"Arsehat" Josh supplied and Jack blinked, then looked at Ianto with his mouth open.

"It might have slipped out" Ianto grimace, then stated to laugh softly as Jack grinned to show he didn't care what he called him as long as there were words to start some form of apology for them both.

"Look, you go into the dayroom and I will get a snack too, I know you are hungry" Jack scolded and Ianto rose pointing to where the treats were, his son taking his hand as he asked him about how big the scar might be and he was so disappointed when he learnt his hair would cover it over.

"But you can shave your head" Jay offered as Ianto froze with horror, half seated as the two children faced off, "Use the clipper things. Then they can see the scar."

"Could I guess" Josh said with a sage nod to his sibling, "Might get cold in winter though. Would need a good hat. Hair helps with that."

"Maybe that's why we have it then" Jay shrugged, "Stupid place to have it really. I mean, you would think on your butt would be good, if you fell over it would be padding."

"You know what? I've never thought about it. Your head it a stupid place for hair" Josh agreed as Jack froze in the doorway, Owen and Tosh sniggering behind their hands.

"What did I miss?"

"Josh and Jay are bemoaning the lack of butt hair compared to head hair and whether shaving off said head hair would be cold in winter" Ianto explained calmly as he reached for a sandwich, he was hungry after all.

"Ah....OK" Jack said slowly as he settled to watch his sons interact.

"You see, if you shave you head and then wear a hat it is the same." Jay frowned.

"Defeats the purpose" Josh said with a soft frown to match, "But then you could remove the hat to show a scarâ€¦.or a tattoo. Imagine a tattoo on your head, now that would be cool."

"Do you know how they make tattoos?" Owen said leaning forward, "I know, I have one, see?"

He pulled his sock away to show a small dove on the bump, "Know how they did it?"

Both children craned their heads with interest.

A needle" Owen said slowly, "They jab you again and again, millions of times to make holes for the ink."

Both children reared back with horror at the thought and Josh turned to Jay, "Nope. Temporary tattoos would work but nor real ones."

"No" Jay shuddered, "I agree."

Both kids then settled and Jay looked at his brother again, "If you wear a hat and then pull it off then why not just a wig? You could have different hair every day."

"Ah!" Josh gasped, "That's a plan."

Ianto started to giggle, the mood light as Jay looked at Josh's head like he was measuring it.

Ianto also made a mental note to hide the clippers.

After all....

They were their father's sons.


	19. pampering required

Ianto waddled into the dayroom to ask Jack why it was so quiet, a little snooze and it all goes weird like...Land of the Dead silent.

What he did not expect were the tea lights on every surface around the edge of the room, his bed pulled toward the back wall and a table and two chairs in the middle of the room all laid for a romantic meal for two.

"The boys are having a sleepover at the godparents, not coming back until tomorrow" Jack said calmly as he watched Ianto panic briefly before relaxing.

Ianto sat and settled in the large chair Jack had pulled out for him, his hips had been annoying him with the extra weight and he knew the days were counting down until bed rest. He was carrying this one differently to the boys and this also showed that she was going to be a minx.

Jack placed the plates down with a flourish and Ianto grinned as he looked at the lovely steak and fries that were done to perfection. Just as his grandmother always did, Jack sliding into his own chair with a huge grin, "Yes, she helped. You know what she is like. Almost burped me after lunch, but I ran too fast."

Ianto found himself smiling softly as Jack leaned over to cut his meat for him, knowing Ianto liked small bite sized pieces he could place a smidgeon of the creamy cheese sauce on along with a taste of cauliflower. Gods, he loved cauliflower these days, the cheese sauce a must.

Ianto took a bite and hummed happily as his little beast moved within, sensing her dam's pleasure in something. Ianto knew he would be gassy later, the burp joke not too far off the mark and he hoped a nice hot bath would follow to help that along.

Better up than down ya know.

Worst part about pregnancy for Ianto was the flatulence. So embarrassing.

His plate was empty before he realised and being replaced with a chocolate mousse that melted on the tongue and pulled more humming from the deep throated Welshman, Jack shifting in his chair as he tried to hide his desire to fuck him there on the table.

Jack then rose to clear the plates, kissing Ianto before leaving the room returning with after dinner mints and hot chocolates that had Ianto wanting to cry with glee, gods he loved these little wafer thin ones but they were so hard to find.

"Bath running" Jack said excited, "Gotta watch it doesn't get away."

Ianto chuckled as Jack ran from the room then returned again to say it was ready and he helped Ianto from the chair, remembering that a full Ianto was an unbalanced one. Ianto walked down to the bathroom that was also lit with candles and saw not only a bath pillow but a bath sheet laid so he would be comfortable and not on the enamel. Jack had remembered the time while pregnant with Josh that he had tantrumed that the bath was too hard. Lords that had been a lifetime ago.

The scent of sandalwood filled the air with that underlying 'Jack' he liked and he let Jack undress him gently and lower him into the water.

Ahhhhhhhh, bliss.

Jack moved to tidy from the meal while Ianto drifted in the wonderful wet hug, the music left playing quietly one of his favourite mix CDs from the car that Jack always swapped out for bloody show tunes when he got in to drive.

Ianto was touched.

He knew a tear or two escaped along with a wee fart that bubbled in the water but it was so lovely, so nice and it felt like he deserved this, had deserved this for some time, it seemed like a relief to finally get it.

"OK babe?" Jack was kneeling by the tub, no idea how long he had been there stroking his cheek lovingly and the wattery smile as he nodded enough to earn a wonderful kiss full of promise.

"Come on darling, Bumpy needs to rest now." Jack crooned, helping Ianto to stand and he wrapped a massive bath sheet around him, lifting him from the tub like he was one of the boys and drying him gently, talc around those bits that needed it and Ianto felt so loved, so very wanted and he reached out to run his hands through Jack's hair as Jack knelt to encourage the PJ bottoms on that Ianto liked, the old worn ones with teddy bears on them. So comfy.

"Come on love, the bed is nice and warm waiting, I used those lavender wheat packs so they can go down the bottom around those naughty cold feet of yours." Jack was baby talking and it was nice too, Ianto didn't even feel the urge to roll his eyes once as he was led to the daybed, freshly made and folded back.

Ianto settled in the warmth and Jack pulled the covers over him, banked in the fire and then joined him, spooning from behind.

Ianto was asleep in minutes.

Jack lay there for a long time, his mind whirring as he scolded himself for falling back into his old ways once more. Gods, he needed one of this little Jiminy Crickets. Bloody Owen made for a useless one. By the time sleep finally arrived Jack knew he had to step up and the talk with Owen would be overdue.

Time to step right back and let Owen have the reins do a while.

He was needed here.


	20. that party video

Ianto woke to little hands prodding at him to move and he grunted softly as he shuffled to one side so Jay could climb into the bed.

Jack's voice filtered back as he and Josh argued about something and Ianto opened his eyes to find the large screen had been lowered and they were physically fighting over the video camera. In the end Jack let his son win and Josh eagerly started the show, snatching up the remote control and rushing for his spot on the bed. Jack sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, Ianto knowing it was so a child didn't roll out. Even as big babies, their Daddy worried about whether or not they would bounce. Such a good Daddy like that.

The party.

Jay was screaming, the sound tinny on the speakers and both boys threw their heads back with laughter at the distorted sound of glee as Jay ran into frame in his onesie. A monkey, complete with a bow tie ran past with a nerf gun in his hand and crooked tail swinging around his legs, James Bond himself following...no... Josh. He looked so much like Ianto that it was incredible, down to the perfect Windsor knot in the little tie.

"You stink monkey breath" he paused to glance at the camera that was shaking slightly, "Daddy, if you are gonna just stand there laughing you need to know you are in dog turd."

The camera sung down and shoes danced as they were wiped against grass then the unmistakable Welsh vowels of Ianto filled the speakers, still deep and chocolate as they drew near "Cariad, what the hell are you...oh gods. Get them off, don't you dare walk that though the house."

The camera swung and then Jack was visible, Ianto now had the camera and they saw Jack's arse wriggling energetically as he tried another clump of grass. The denim jeans taut and so squeezable that a hand reached out to pat lovingly, making Jack look over his shoulder with glee, the face changing to affection as he turned around and knelt, kissing the small bump as he smoothed the plain black maternity shirt with bright red buttons.

"Cariad?"

"Yeah baby?" Jack didn't look up from his administrations as he rubbed.

"Now you are kneeling in it"

"Huh?"

"The dog shit."

Jack was now looking up at the camera with surprise, turning to horror as he rose and looked at his brown knee, then the shrieking started and the camera shook as Ianto's laughter was heard, the camera moving to show the kids in the background still playing tag as James Bond did a forward roll and then stood to look down at himself, then frown at the camera.

"Oh hell no" Ianto sighed, "Turn around."

His son turned and the little loving gift from a dog was now visible on his back.

"OWEN" Jack was storming towards the house, "YOU SAID YOU REMOVED ALL LANDMINES!"

"Jack! Don't you dare walk that into my fucking house!" Ianto roared, the camera now swinging down to Ianto's side so the scene behind him was upside down behind him, his full focus obviously on the man who had frozen at the bottom of the patio stairs seconds before the camera's pan down.

Jay was removing Josh's jacket gingerly and checking the pristine white beneath, "Nope. No squishing inside."

Josh slumped with relief turning to take the jacket and hold it at arm's length like it might attack at any stage. Some shape shifting alien that only wakes on impact with doggy doos maybe?

The camera swung again, back to upright position as Ianto regained his temper, those dreaded hormones must have scared the bejesus out of Jack because not only were the shoes sitting on the grass but he was stumbling across the deck with his pants around his ankles, obviously removing those jeans before entering the house as well. Normally a boxer man, he had chosen some nice tight undies to go under the jeans and my goodness, red did look good on him. The camera shook with fresh giggling as Jack fell into the house, his lower limbs still entwined in the jeans as he kicked feebly.

"We don't even own a fucking dog" came a faint wail as he disappeared and the camera panned to the small terrier chasing Jay as he danced about with a little girl whose name escaped everyone within minutes of being told it. Jay had named her Poppet and it seemed appropriate as her bright ginger hair bounced about in untidy ringlets.

The camera lowered to show a little boy sitting in a clump of daisies, making a daisy chain with another, both of them seeming quite pleased with each other. Then Josh walked into frame, the shape shifting Doggy Doo activated Jacket being thrust at him.

"I need to change, I don't want grass stain on this shirt" he said calmly, "What so I do with this?"

"Your Dad is already dealing with his jeans, go tell him to place it on the washer for me." Ianto's voice replied and Josh smiled, "Love you Joshy Bear. Go on. Tell Daddy it's almost cake time, then change. You know it will take him ages to get the candles lit the silly billy, he always puts them out while bending over them to get the back ones. He will never work out to light them first."

The camera caught the little boy exiting the house five minutes later in a penguin outfit, his face serene as he waved to Jay, his hand catching the cake and Jack fumbled. A loud click was audible as Ianto clicked his fingers near the camera and the cake settled, Jack crowing as he carried it over and the Curious George Monkey was clearly seen on screen, everyone cheering.

Yes.

It was red velvet cake so Jay could cut his tail and see the red blood bits, as he called it.

Poor little monkey succumbed to the larger one as he was soon cut into horrid pieces for the children to consume, Owen demanding the bum bit. The screams of glee from the kids as he bit into it made the speakers vibrate moments before the video ended.

Ianto had needed the loo.

Again.


	21. Barney?

"Babe?" Jack said from the floor, now playing Lego with the boys as Ianto lounged on the day bed.

"Yes Cariad?"

"Who does that wee dog belong to?" Jack glanced up, "It is here most afternoons to help Jay with his crust issues."

"I don't know" Ianto yawned, "Maybe we need to ask around, he might be escaping a backyard and they don't know."

"Barney doesn't have anyone" Jay said as he continued to fit blocks together, "His Dadda took him for a big walk and tied him to a tree, then never came back. Barney waited for a whole night and it was cold and scary but his dada didn't come back for him so he chewed the rope and went looking for something to eat. That's why I give him my crusts and leftover tea bits. He's really hungry. Tadda, why would a Dadda do that?"

Jack was sitting there stunned as Ianto sat up to look at his little boy, "Because his Dadda didn't love him. If you love someone you never leave them behind. His Dadda stopped loving him."

"That's what he said" Jay sighed, "But I did not think Daddas do that. I mean, my Daddy will never leave me tied up somewhere."

"No little J for George" Jack said with a lump in his throat, the memory of the kidnapping once more lingering, "You are our star and we will always want you with us."

"Poor little...Barney?" Ianto prompted.

"Yah. They called him Splat cos of the black spot on him but he always liked Barney. So, I call him that."

"And what does he call you then" Josh snorted, still not caught up to the fact his brother was having a conversation with a dog.

"Jay" Jay looked at his brother like he was a bit mad, "I mean what else would he call me stupid!"

"Tad, he called me stupid" Josh roared and Ianto snorted as Jack shook himself from the shock and scolded them.

"Look, if he is a homeless dog then maybe he needs a proper meal? A bath and stuff?" Jack offered glancing at Ianto to see if he was doing it right and the soft smile was encouraging, "Maybe Barney would like to watch TV with us, or build a fort? I mean...where does he sleep?"

Jay canted his head in that Jones way, "I never asked."

"Well, maybe he should come in here for the cold nights." Jack was concerned now, rising and going to the French doors and peering out, "Poor wee guy. Must be scary out there at night. He's only little."

Jack opened the door s and disappeared calling Barney's name. Ianto felt a swell of affection for his kind hearted mate who had let all the cold in without thinking, retuning with a little dog under his arm that looked a bit confused by the sudden snatch and grab when he had been asleep in a wee ball.

"He was under the shed, looks like a wee nest under there" Jack said sadly, "Gods, he's been under there for days, maybe even weeks and I never noticed. Poor wee fella, come on sit here and get warm. Josh go start a bath, he reeks."

Jay stood waiting for something to do and Ianto smiled as he thought quickly, "Jay bum, there is still some turkey breast left from the party. Dogs like turkey, but no bones. Just the white meat on the plate, OK?"

Soon a little dog was wolfing down turkey breast on the best china as Ianto struggled not to moan at the tongue licking the pattern.

"Bath!" Josh roared from the bathroom where he had watched the slow rising water with the eye of an expert. Jack followed the voice and found Jay pulling his clothes off with glee as the bubbles threatened to overflow, Josh already naked and in.

"I thought this was for the dog" Jack scolded softly.

"Don't be silly, it's slippery and he might fall and crush his skull or something." Josh huffed, "He's just a dog and they don't have the skills we do. After all, we bathe every day. Now give him here and stop fussing about old man!"

Jack blinked at his small child who had sounded just like Owen and stated to laugh as he scooped the dog into the water and it's look of horror changed to glee as it realised naked wet children were in licking distance.

Screams about bad breath and toe nails filled the house as Ianto calmly rang his grandfather to come visit with the dog clippers please, his Poppy would soon have those dog nails clipped and check the little dog over at the same time for ticks and such.

The loud roar and thump told Ianto Jack was now in the bath as well, probably fully dressed from the screams of the children and Ianto shook his head as he wondered at the state of the bathroom.

Never mind.

Not cleaning that up!


	22. Almost time

"Well?" Owen said as Ianto sat staring at him, blinking slowly.

"Sorry Owen, I did hear you but it takes a while for even my superior brain to filter all that stupidity" Ianto answered and Owen frowned as he tried to work out if that was an insult.

"What's up" Jack said as he entered with a child under each arm and a dog hanging off Jay's socked foot.

"Owen thinks I need to go into the archives at the Hub to fix a problem with mainframe as she doesn't like him" Ianto replied.

"Yeah?" Jack said as he plopped the largest child in a chair and stared a tug of war with the dog over the smaller one. "He's right about one thing. She hates him."

Ianto sighed as he watched the dog's little paws scrabble for traction like it might just win this epic battle as Jay screamed with glee.

"Owen, may I have your PDA?" Ianto held out his hand and Owen removed it from his pocket then slapped it down into Ianto's waiting palm, watching as Ianto turned it on and booted it up.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked.

"Fixing it, shut up" Ianto snapped, his hormones making him tetchy as the last months crept in.

Owen leaned over, "No you aren't. You are playing tic-tac-toe!"

"Yes" Ianto replied, then the screen lit up as Ianto lost the third one in a row and then settled, coming back online.

"Fuck me" Owen said softly, "You mean all it wanted was a fucking game? Wait, you let it win?"

"She gets bored" Ianto replied, "I bet you forgot the pot of tea each morning as well, didn't you. She seems a bit slow. You can't upset her like that, she's a delicate girl."

"I don't fu..."

"Oh and Owen, could you reach over there for me? That cake of soap?" Ianto said and Owen actually reached out and his fingers touched it before his mind caught up with him and he frowned at Ianto.

"Yes" Ianto said calmly, "I was going to shove it in your bloody mouth. Drop the F Bomb again in front of my babies and you are a dead Doc."

"Dead Doc!" Jay agreed with a sniff as he was dragged past on the lino, the little dog pulling with glee as Jack pretended to keep losing his grip.

"Jack, how clean is that floor?" Ianto frowned as he looked down at the lino and Jack swam past on his stomach.

"Mopped it yesterday after the Milo explosion" he answered and Ianto nodded, sitting back to rub his bump, more or a bloody mountain now. For the sake of his blood pressure he was willing to ignore the commotion on the floor, as well as the reminder that the Milo had mysteriously become a great piece of art on the floor. He could still feel it crunching underfoot, I swear to god!

"You OK?" Owen asked softly his hands going either side to soothe and Ianto watched his face soften as he felt movement.

"Been active the last few days, I think we are nearing the finish line" Ianto said as he heard giggling outside the door, "I think, personally, by the weekend?"

"Soâ€¦me and Tosh coming for a weekend sleepover might be the go?" Owen asked with a grin, "We gonna try for a homebirth this time?"

"Yeah" Ianto grinned back, "My ankles will prefer as little movement as necessary, in fact after I get the strength to go pee I will retire to my daybed and perhaps...I mean that."

"Wow" Owen said happily, "I can't wait."

"Gods, me neither" Ianto sighed, "Just to sleep on my back would be heaven right now. Having to sleep almost sitting up is murder on my lower back but it's the only way I can breathe. Gods, but I do snore! So loud I even wake myself up."

Owen was grinning as he looked at the doorway, "He has no idea does he."

"Nope" Ianto laughed "I've tried three times today to subtly warn him but he is having so much fun with that dog. Who would have thought, I didn't even know he was a dog person but look at him, more in love than the boys."

"Well, they are about the same wavelength I guess" Owen shrugged, "Eat, scratch, pee, fuck something then eat, sleep and repeat."

"Yep" Ianto sighed, "At least he can't lick his balls or I would never get him to wear pants."

Owen chortled as he agreed.

Josh was soon running back through the kitchen with the sock now in his hand, the dog chasing as Jack laughed somewhere in the house with a barefoot Jay.

So much joy.

Yes.

It was time.


	23. hello there

"Owen?" Ianto called softly, hearing the man shuffling about in the kitchen and Owen wandered in with raised eyebrows.

"I think it's time, bubs has gone still and my belly has started tightening."Ianto said so Owen moved to feel for himself, kneeling and grinning as he agreed, the baby was clearly ready.

"I will call Jack" Owen rose and pulled out his phone then looked over at Ianto as it rang to voicemail.

"Gods, it's probably in the pram" Ianto sighed, "If those two are in full scream mode he might not hear it. Not to worry, he will bring them home any minute. Maybe we need to get the birthing pool up."

"Yeah, yah" Owen nodded, excited as he swung and almost ran Tosh over while she was pulling the box into the middle of the room. "Shit, sorry love."

"How about you go get the attachments on the taps for the hose so we can start filing it love" she offered knowing the time it took to inflate the pool was more than enough as Owen would probably struggle for a while before remembering to use the liquid soap.

"I can't find the...ah, here it is" Tosh was muttering as she crawled about on the floor setting up the pump and starting the process of inflating the birthing pool Ianto had always wanted and not had for either son. His daughter would be a water baby, as much as his sons were of the earth. This he was sure of, has the waterfalls not whispered of her coming?

Jack entered with Jay a short time later. Calling out that Josh was at the grandparents still, helping his son lever the pushchair into its spot before he started to remove the groceries and Jay ran to the Day Room and gasped with delight as he found a swimming pool right there!

Ianto waddled into the room with Owen and Tosh supporting him, glad to have emptied his bladder and bowels before things got underway to find a naked little boy playing on his belly with a little arse poking out of the water as he watched the TV.

"Hi Taddy, you gonna swim too?" he said without looking back at him, his eyes fixed on the cartoon and Ianto blinked before he started to snigger. Cheeky monkey was in his bloody pool.

Jack was in the kitchen "babe? Hungry? I got those Eccles cakes you like and..."

Ianto's snigger became a giggle as Owen and Tosh helped him into the water, Jay moving for allow room for his Taddy's legs as he laughed along with him thinking it was the TV show that was funny.

Ianto felt a movement and grunted softly, letting himself drift as Owen set up the scalpel and other things needed, his glances at Jay the unspoken question as to if he should be there or not.

Ianto shook his head to show he didn't care and Owen went back to focusing on the belly that was solid and now causing Ianto soft pains.

Jack wandered into the room still talking and froze, an Eccles cake rolling from the plate that the dog eagerly chased as he stared at the pool and Owen reaching out to feel for the incision.

"Right, you ready?" Owen asked and Ianto nodded as Jack placed the plate down and clambered in clothes and all. Jay looked at the plate and reached out, snagging a custard square and munching happily as he watched his show, unaware that his little sister was entering the world behind him.

Owen worked with gentle care, the cut above the water quick and painless as Ianto and Jack looked into each other's eyes, then Ianto glanced down and his face lit up as a little hand flopped from the incision.

"Little bigger is clambering out" Owen chortled and Ianto laughed softly as Jack reached down and helped gently manoeuvre the baby out, his daughter now in the water as Ianto sighed and relaxed. Owen quickly closed the incision and checked Ianto as Jack sat sobbing happily, wee Jypsy blinking up at Jack in the warm water and Ianto's little frown was so exquisite that Jack felt himself melting into the water. As much as the two boys were in his image, his daughter was Ianto all over again, the tiny grey storms full of wonder and promise.

"Is she OK?" Ianto asked softly, watching his husband struggling to be calm.

"She's perfect" Jack sobbed, "My Jypsy girl, you are perfect. Daddy loves you, yes I do."

Jay sat up and turned, his eyes bugging out as he saw the baby, and he started to squeal with glee as he rushed to greet his sister.

Jack knew Josh would be disappointed he missed it but he was glad Jay had this moment, this special welcome. He was not the baby anymore, it was important he still feel like he was needed here.

"Jay, you wanna ring the grandparents?" Jack whispered, "Wanna tell them you are a big brother too?"

Jay leapt from the water and dripped as he ran for the phone, his naked wee arse flashing as he hurried to ring his grandparents. Yep, definitely Jack's son.

They could hear his screams as he said he was not the baby now, Jypsy was here and he was a big brother, a better one than stinky Josh was for sure.

Ianto relaxed in Jack's arms as Owen cut the cord and checked the wee princess over, declaring her perfect.

It didn't matter.

Jack had already said so.


	24. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Josh raced in and stopped, employing jazz hands as he looked at the tiny crib by Ianto's bed and Jack whispered that it was OK to peek if he was careful.

Josh crept over and looked in on his little sister, his hands clasped under his chin as he sighed happily, "She's just how I dreamed."

"Shhhh" Jay hissed form the foot of the bed lifting the blanket to reveal himself, "Taddy is sleeping poo breath!"

"Daaaa...." Luckily granny was there to slap her hand over the mouth before it became a loud wail and she glared at them both before looking in the crib and smiling at the tiny tot.

Jypsy lay in a sea of pink, her wee mouth pursed as if asking for a kiss, her little lashes fluttering as she slept along with her tired Taddy who was now dry and warm in the embrace of his overly proud mate. Jack's grin was brighter than any light as he watched everyone check the latest offering from the Gods, almost ready to burst from the pleasure.

"Perfect" was the most spoken word and Jack nodded energetically, then crooned as Ianto shifted in his arms and rolled for a tighter embrace. Jack held him and rubbed his back as he sang softly to encourage sleep once more.

"Lovely little darling" Margaret said happily as she reached out to gently stroke the little dark curls that had escaped around the sweet candyfloss pink cap.

Ifan was more interested in his grandson, checking the colour in his cheeks and gently placing a hand on the bare arm that was thrown across Jack's chest to check his strength, relived to find a gentle thrum under his fingertips that assured him Ianto was simply resting.

"Well, it looks like the boys will be coming for a sleepover tonight" Margaret said softly, "Let you both rest some more, oh she is so sweet, look at her little mouth."

"Thanks" Jack said softly, "That would be good. Give him time to bond, he wilted while she was still feeding and he will want to try again. It's so important to him to get it right, after wee Jay he is so determined not to miss those first few days."

"Of course" Margret smiled "Hear that old man? Two monkeys to wrangle."

Ifan went to round up the boys as Tosh and Owen helped pack a few things, the Grandy's house having most of what they needed there already as Ianto had been careful to provide them with a 'Birth Day Bag' for such an event.

Ianto woke to a quiet house, bar Jack's snoring and he knew Owen and Tosh were in the spare room asleep as well. He instinctively knew the boys were with the Grandys so he sat up in the bed, reaching for the little snuffle monster in the crib and he held his new daughter to his breast watching her latch in and drink energetically, her wee face screwed up with the effort.

"Come on now, you were not starved" he crooned happily, her eyes opening to stare back like she was arguing the fact.

"My wee Jypsy" he crooned, "My Jypsy Rose."

"Jypsy Rose?" Jack asked with surprise and Ianto hummed as he nodded, "You sure love?"

"I like it, it suits her" Ianto whispered and he watched her start to relax as she realised the breast wasn't going anywhere.

"Jypsy Rose" Jack repeated, "It's wonderful. Thank you"

Ianto pouted for a kiss and Jack complied, their little queen now laying there limply with an occasional suck just because.

"OK? Hungry?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded, his mind going back to tell him he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Jack slid from the bed and returned with a plate of finger food that Tosh had been thoughtful enough to leave for him, "Look what Tosh did, you like these wee pastry things."

Ianto opened his mouth for one and chewed happily as Jack settled back in the bed, holding the plate and pointing to each choice until Ianto nodded and opened his mouth again.

"Our wee Jypsy Rose is almost asleep" Jack smiled and Ianto lifted her to his shoulder for a burp.

"Come on love, you need to let out some air to sleep better" Ianto crooned as he rubbed a wee back then looked at Jack with glee as a tiny puff of air escaped. Ianto then carefully laid her in his lap, reaching for a nappy and he deftly changed her as she started to emit little snores, not even caring as she was undressed and dressed once more.

"Awwww, so tired" Jack crooned as he got out of bed once more, moving around to take the baby, placing her back in her little pink slice of heaven.

Ianto had rolled to his side and was drifting as the bed dipped and Jack spooned him lovingly, whispering that all was right with the world.

Ianto fell asleep to the feeling of Jack's hand against his chest.

Over his heart.

Safe.


	25. calm in chaos

Ianto was out of bed, walking gingerly around and enjoying the freedom.

Seeing his dick was nice too, good to know it was still there, despite Jack constantly checking for him. Not that he minded that either, keeping it in working order was important ya know.

His wee princess was asleep and the faint yelling told him the boys were all outside playing with the bloody dog. Ianto held back the sigh at the thought of the mud that was probably going to be traipsed through the house soon.

It was peaceful.

Ianto padded to the bathroom and back to check Jypsy but she was still out like a light, her wee hands fisted by her head in that adorable way the little ones slept.

"Are you OK?" Tosh asked from the doorway, a plate of sandwiches in her hand.

"Just needed the loo" Ianto smiled, "It's nice to feel a normal size again. My toe nails need clipping that is for sure."

Tosh laughed softly, placing the plate down, "Juice or soda?"

"Coffee?" Ianto pouted and then laughed, "No, juice will be fine. I will have a cup later. Jack will die if I work the coffee machine without him there to beg and whine."

Tosh giggled and went for the juice, returning and settling to look at the sweet little angel, one hand now open like she was waving.

"I was going to take a walk to the store and back, I have to get moving again" Ianto said as he watched Tosh gush "But I think it may be too far. After being inactive for the last couple of months I don't want to overdo it, it might affect her milk."

"Well, why don't we go for a walk to the letterbox, tomorrow the store then?" Tosh offered and Ianto smiled at her as he saw her desire to help.

A wee snuffle and Tosh lit up scooping up the little one and checking her nappy while keeping up a steady chatter, the little girl pouting at her as she wondered why her Taddy was not doing his job. Ianto smiled as he watched the tiny mind get the idea that someone else could do it, then those little eyes slid to him and back to Tosh. It was so obvious, you could practically hear the gars turning in the wee brain as she contemplated. Ianto waited to see it she was going to blow but she simply shoved a couple of fingers into her mouth and accepted Tosh's care.

"I love this wee jump suit. Who gave you this one?"

"Ahhhh, Andy" Ianto said as he glanced down at it, "He got three colours, pink, yellow and the most delicate peach you have ever seen. I am afraid to put that one on her because it will stain. So delicate. I am waiting for next weekend so we can invite everyone for a wee party to welcome her, she will wear it then."

"Oh, she will look lovely in that, mind you I think any colour will look good on her, she has Jack's lovely soft colouring." Tosh said an Ianto leaned in to look closer seeing that Tosh was right, that lovely natural tan Jack had all year round was starting to appear on her, her little mouth a deep rose red and her hair that pretty dark brown with his curl.

"I think she chose the best of both of us" Ianto said with delight, watching Tosh's face soften, "I think you and Owen need to add to the brood."

"We're working on it" she replied softly, "I think it will be soon, I hope it is. I can't wait to add to the brood as you put it."

"Yes" Ianto nodded, "It will be soon. I smell it on you, ovulating."

She straightened and looked at him, then outside at Owen who was laughing as he threw a ball. She strode to the door and swung it open.

"Owen, time to go!"

"What?" he slumped like a small child being call in because it was getting dark, "Already?"

"I'm ovulating" she roared, "Get me home and seen to!"

Own dropped the ball and eagerly raced for the vehicle, then swung to open her door for her as he waved a goodbye and clambered in to take off with a squeal of tyres.

"Tadda?" Josh said softly.

"Ovulating means she is ready to make a baby" Ianto replied without preamble, "This is her best chance of making a baby this month."

"Oh" Josh nodded as he turned and looked at the sky, "Is it gonna rain again? Can we play a bit longer just in case it rains tomorrow?"

"OK munchkin" Ianto smiled as his son accepted the explanation with the mature way he accepted most things.

"Come on dog poo breath" Jay taunted and Josh roared as he chased him around the yard.

I said most things.

No one is a saint ya know.

Not when you have a sibling.


	26. spilt milk

 

Ianto woke from his nap to a silent house and he sat up with a snort of alarm, then settled back to scold himself for panicking. Then he sat up and reached for Jypsy, finding the wee crib empty.

"Jack?" Ianto rose and pulled the robe around himself, scuffing his old man slippers across the hallway runner as he headed into the kitchen. Nope. Empty. He tried the other smaller living room the boys had turned into a rumpus room on this level to find it empty too. OK. He headed down stairs and soon he had checked every room, finding what he knew to be true.

He was alone.

Ianto then saw a sheet of paper on the kitchen table he had overlooked in his half awake checking, sitting to pick it up and read the scrawled message.

_Ianto_

_I've take the kids with me to town. Will be back with takeaways for tea so you don't have to do anything._

_Jack_

Ianto felt his breast ache to feed his wee sweetling and he frowned, rising to check the fridge for the expressed milk and finding it all gone. Three bottles of it. Really?

Ianto moved back to his daybed and expressed with a growing temper that Jack hadn't even considered the length of time he was taking her away, the fact there would be no back up milk for the midnight feed which means Ianto would not get to sleep through any feeds tonight and the final problem was that he knew Jack had grabbed the nappy bag without even checking it.

Ianto had been going to restock it that afternoon so Jack was now probably purchasing nappies while a wet and unhappy baby making her displeasure known. Then he would have to heat the bottle she was overdue for and she would refuse it with that wee temper of hers.

A bottle wasted.

Ianto knew he was being a bit touchy, knew the hormones still needed to settle and this was not a personal slight against him as he sat trying to think happy thoughts for sweeter milk. But really. He could have woken him and asked if he wanted to come out for a change of scenery too.

Ianto was sick of being cloistered.

After he had eased his aching breasts he placed the bottle in the fridge and got dressed, leaving via the back door to walk into the woods behind the house.

He stepped through the portal and found peace.

.

.

.

.

Jack opened the door and carried the screaming baby quickly through the house to the day room and hesitated when he found the bed empty.

"Ianto?"

Josh and Jay had slammed through the house to their respective rooms and slammed said bedroom doors shut, angry and fed up with a boring day that had achieved nothing in their little minds. A whole day at their father's work where they sat in a room full of boring people with bits of paper and monotone blah blah while they were expected to draw with pens of only one colour.

Seriously.

Jypsy wanted Taddy and had said so loudly even as complete strangers had tried to offer advice better than those who knew her and now she was furious, her surprisingly loud voice shaking the house as she screamed, her wee fists waving as she demanded her comfort.

Her Taddy.

The back door opened and Ianto entered, rushing as he heard her cries and he bent down to scoop her up as Jack entered the room with the bottle in his hand, "Where the hell were you!"

"Tell me you didn't just heat that" Ianto sighed as he saw the only remaining bottle of milk being shaken gently.

"Well you were not here, she's beside herself!" Jack blustered as he shoved the bottle at her, making her scream even more as she saw her Taddy with the best fresh stuff available.

"Go tip it out" Ianto sighed as he sat and opened his tunic, letting her latch on, "You have to tip it all out now don't you. All of it. Spoiled."

"Why?" Jack looked at the bottle in his hand with confusion.

"You can only reheat it once" Ianto sighed "Then it loses its goodness."

"That's why she rejected the bottle before" Jack said softly as he looked at the nappy bag, "Shit, I thought it was off. Tried all of them."

"And now they are all no good" Ianto wanted to cry, "Go tip them out and sterilise the bottles. It will take a couple of days to refill them."

"Really?" Jack frowned, the last two children's milk not being as interesting as hers was. Seems this hands-on approach with number three was backfiring.

"Jack, I know you were trying to help, I get that but I am really tired. How about you feed the other two" Ianto offered and Jack blinked.

_Really?_

"Go order pizza or something over the phone, the sheet is on the counter" Ianto said sadly, knowing Jack had been overwhelmed with the wee girl and forgotten his promise for food.

"Shit" Jack growled with growing temper.

"It's OK Cariad, no harm no foul. Go on, ring."

"Sorry Ianto, I fucked up again didn't I" Jack slumped.

"It's OK, you were trying to be thoughtful, I understand. Go on Cariad, go call and remember garlic bread for Jay."

Jack stomped off and Ianto sighed as his anger dissipated, replaced with regret.

Jack had been trying to be nice, give him a break and now they had all had a shitty day.

Poor Cariad, never could get it right when he tried to be spontanious.


	27. shit

Jack woke to an empty bed and he looked over at the chair Ianto was cuddled up in with their baby girl, the sound of soft humming as he soothed her through her midnight feed.

"You should have woken me" Jack croaked.

"You've learnt how to lactate have you?" Ianto asked softly and Jack blinked. "No expressed remember? I had to get up to her anyway, like I will in another three or four hours"

"Ah shit" Jack moaned, the day's cock ups coming back to haunt him.

"Jack, I know you didn't intend making things worse, you were trying to help" Ianto sighed, "Let's just agree this was a learning curve, yeah?"

"Sorry" Jack said softly.

"Come on, she's done. You can check her wee bum while I go to the loo and get a drink" Ianto rose and handed the floppy girl over and her eyes followed Ianto as he moved about the room, then left for a toilet break.

"Sorry pumpkin, Dadda messed things up a wee bit didn't he" Jack crooned, "I am trying, really I am. Taddy was so good with the boys and I was so busy with work and things. That wasn't fair on poor Taddy so here I am thinking this time I will be more hands-on and all I do is put my foot in it."

Ianto returned with a hot chocolate for Jack as well as himself, settling in the bed to accept the baby back for a little cuddle as she started to slide off to sleep.

"She did a wee burp" Jack offered and Ianto smiled softly, laying her in the wee basket that was nestled in the pillows by his side of the bed, "She OK?"

"Perfectly fine" Ianto soothed both of them, "all good. Let's get some more sleep before the morning feed."

Jack was pleased when Ianto placed the basket between them and reached across for his hand, both of them holding the other's hand over their baby, "Thank you Cariad. I know you are trying your best. I love you."

Jack sighed and vowed to do better in the morning.

.

.

.

.

Jay was standing by the bed staring at him while scratching his wee belly. Naked as a Jay bird with a sunhat on for some reason.

"Hello son."

"Hello father."

Jack grinned, then sat up and looked at the empty side of the bed.

"Jypsy shat all over the place. Taddy is making wee funny noises" Jay told him with a sniff of importance, "Josh is no help, he went and puked in the loo. I mean, it's only shit."

Jack was getting out of the bed as his wee man stomped off, hooking one of the ties from the door handle and examining it before slipping it over his head.

Seems he was dressing himself as he goes today, first in best dressed kinda thing.

Ianto was kneeling by the tub, the wee one in the water like a tiny wee fishy, kicking energetically as she enjoyed the feeling of floating. Jack saw the mess plopped on the tiles to one side and grimaced at the stench, gathering the soiled clothing and nappy to take away. He took it all to the laundry and after thinking for a moment filled a bucket with cold soapy water then immersed the clothing in it, wrapping the nappy in a bag, then another before going outside to put it in the bin.

"That was bad" he said as he settled in the chair, watching Ianto cuddle the little one in his arms.

"I take it she drank some of the reheated twice milk" Ianto said softly, "This is why you don't reheat it more than once."

Jack felt worse than the soiled clothing as he looked around at the stinky room, "But, she only had a couple of sucks then refused. That was enough?"

"Might be the change of routine, might be me upset changed my milk, could just be her body having a weird day, we can't tell" Ianto shrugged as he took pity on Jack, "She is happy again now. I think today I will just feed her directly from the tit, make sure she gets fresh and good. If she is still having yucky nappies by this afternoon I will take her through to the healing pools under the waterfalls."

"That will work?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yes Cariad, she is fine" Ianto assured him, "Now I am the one hungry. Gotta make milk ya know."

Jack shot from the chair, declaring it a pancake morning as the boys crowed cheerfully, Jay wandering past the bedroom door with his Daddy's big boots on.

Ianto really wished his son would find a pair of pants he liked. The stickers over each nipple was a little cheeky but if he felt comfortable like that who was anyone to judge.

Not like they had a stripper pole or anything.

Ianto snorted softly with mirth at the thought of Jack finding a stripper pole in their bedroom.

Jay looked out the glass doors at the dog peeing on the bush and wondered if that felt good, wandering out to pee on the bush too.

Not bad.

The birds called hello and he grinned back at his feathered friends.

Gonna be a lovely day.

Now.

Pants.


	28. love and thoughtfulness

"Jesus" Tosh sighed.

"He was trying to help" Ianto defended his love, "I know he needs more training but he did try. I don't know, her wee tummy is just so picky, gods I would have killed for a piece of Jay's garlic bread. Jus the smell had my mouth watering."

"Oh god, of course. Your diet must be so boring with her delicate wee self" Tosh grimaced, "Maybe it's time to look at formulas?"

"It's not that easy, she's not like the boys were" Ianto leaned forward to confide, "She's more than touched with the old ways. Jypsy is strong. She will be a powerful wee mage one day. Unfortunately this means her development is a critical thing with both of us needing the waterfall's goodness at times. I can't explain this to Jack, he will only panic"

"Poor wee thing" Tosh chose a sandwich and took a bite, then chewed as she considered, "So, this means a lot more work for you. Also, more time away from the boys as she demands time in the other place."

"Exactly" Ianto nodded, "I love her to bits and am so proud but I never even considered the possibility of getting a baby that needs so much more."

"Ianto, you can do it" Tosh assured him gently, "You know you can. The dedication to the boys. You know we will all remember that. You had such heart, such passion for them. I really believe you can do this too."

"Thanks Tosh, I do need someone to shake me a wee bit I think" Ianto grinned as he accepted her soft scolding, "I do have a tendency to wallow a bit."

"I've noticed" she said dryly and then took a sip of juice, "You also tend to shut Jack out when you focus, remember he is a silly man and let him see he's not to blame for your brooding and silences. He will be sure he did something wrong, even when he hasn't."

"You think I should tell him" Ianto guessed and she nodded, watching him as he considered.

"I will try" he finally conceded, "If he looks confused or starts to get annoyed with it I will let it go. It is almost impossible to explain to someone non-magical just how weird it can feel sometimes."

"If anyone can, you can" Tosh assured him and he sighed then rolled his eyes as the subject in question called out that they were home, Jay stomping past the door as Jack yelled at him for dumping his jacket in the foyer and then rushing back in when he saw his aunty sitting there.

"Hello Jay Bird" she crooned, his nickname fitting him more these days with his eclectic choice of clothing and sweet little voice so melodic when he spoke.

"Hi there Aunty Toshi" he said with glee, "We went to the shops and stopped at the playground on the way back, so cool living near a school. I can even go there at the weekends!"

"Soon enough you will be going there all the time" Tosh smiled, "Wow. How exciting. Three and already at day school?"

"Yeah, two whole hours where I show them my ABCs and Colours and stuff. Also, did you know some of the other kids can't even count yet?" his eyes were wide with excitement, no malice in his words. He was not a child to crow at the expense of another or scoff. He was genuinely surprised by this revelation.

"You are special, brave and so very clever" she smiled. "Your Taddy and Daddy are so clever and they make such wonderfully smart babies."

"I can't wait to be a Grup, I will be a smart one for sure" Jay agreed as he turned to look back at his Daddy, "Josh as clever too, right?"

"Yes he is Monkey man" Jack smiled as he chose a seat and peered at his sleeping baby, "All my babies are perfect in every way."

"of course we are" Jay snorted as he turned to leave, "Taddy made us."

Ianto preened happily at the words of his wee chickadee as Jack laughed softly an called after his middle child, "I hope I had a little to do with it too!"

"Yesh" Jays head popped back around the door frame, "You kept Taddy loved. Love is important to grow good babies. Love is our power ya know."

The wee head disappeared as Jack's face softened and he rose to follow his son. Ianto knew a wee cuddle fest was happening in the hallway as Jack whispered his affections to their boy, the baby snuffling softly as she woke and looked around, those deep blue pools of intelligence drinking everything in and they focused on him as she blinked.

"Daddy is home, he will be here in a moment" Ianto whispered and she grinned, her tiny hand rising to wave at him gleefully.

"Cheeky" he hissed, her smile now splitting her face.

"Ya know, I do not know where he finds some of those clothes" Jack said as he re-entered the room then hooted at the waving hand and rushing to gather her up, "Hello poppet."

"I think he goes through the lost property at school where they have that give-away bin. He takes stuff there too. I was annoyed when I found his new shoes gone but then saw them on another little boy and saw why he didn't need them. The kid was wearing almost all Harkness-Jones clothes with a scruffy old school bag. Big heart in that wee chest." Ianto smiled as he spoke to both Jack and Tosh, "Then he came home in a little girl's bolero and I wasn't sure what to say. Then Josh calmly told him he looked awesome and I knew I didn't really have to say anything. Who am I to say what is cool in a child's eyes. They think it's OK, maybe it is."

"All our kids are awesome" Jack said with such passion that Ianto felt a swell of affection for him.

Of course they were awesome.

That had Ianto's brain and Jack's heart.

Unstoppable.


	29. good morning sunshine

Ianto had woken to an upset little girl, gathering her and moving quickly through the back yard to the veil that was already folding back to allow him into the other realm. He was in the soothing water with her before it occurred to him that he didn't leave a note. He looked to his cousin who was already moving through his day and he promised to send word.

This is why Jack woke to a little wood sprite on the end of the bed with an evil grin on its face.

"Ianto is in the other" it told him with glee, "The wee miss has a tummy ache."

"Thank you" Jack said as he pulled up the covers to hide his morning glory that the creature seems to find amusing, "She does have a poor tummy sometimes."

"Not to worry, she is soothed" it rose and he watched it head for the open window.

It was long gone before he felt like getting up, pulling on his clothes and then heading into Josh's room where the boy was still asleep, cuddled up to the dog. Jack had long since managed to overrule Ianto's scolding about having it on furniture and he knelt to croon softly as he woke them, "Hey, morning sunshine. Hi Smelly"

"Already? Don't call him smelly" Josh blinked up at him and Jack leaned in to whisper, "What makes you think I was calling the dog that mister?"

Jack kissed his forehead as the little man snorted with mirth, sounding just like his Taddy then Jack rose to lay out his uniform. Of course Ianto had neatly stacked everything on the dresser the night before and he just had to put it out in order of putting it on for the boy, then he headed to Jay's room.

Jay was asleep with the covers off and his wee bum in the air, snoring into his pillow. Jack considered options and after a few minutes he pulled the covers up and let the wee fella sleep. He did not lay clothes out as Jay ignored such things, choosing his own anyway. Jack was humming now as he wandered to the kitchen and started breakfast, the fixings for pancakes ready to go, just add the milk. Jack felt a rush of love for his mate who had left everything ready, including the table set for their babies.

Jay was first to the table, the smell of pancakes waking him as it always did and he so liked being woken by that smell. The Dog sat under the table pretending to be invisible and Jack pretended too. Why not.

"Where's Taddy?" a sleepy Josh asked as he slithered into his own chair, looking at the empty glass and Jack cursed softly, rushing to fill it with the juice in the jug that Ianto had squeezed as well. So much care. So much love.

While they ate, and covertly fed the dog Jack tidied and then sat to eat, Ianto insisting it important that the children had company. Jack had found this true, a lot if things said at the table that would be missed otherwise, Jay telling Josh about a new bird's nest he saw on the way to the shop the other day and his hopes for cabbages in the veggie garden this year.

Jack filed that away. Cabbages. Funny fella.

Ianto entered with a squealing baby, her tummy now fine and her mood upbeat as the healing pools had empowered her, little hands reaching for Jack and he rose to take her, cuddling her to his chest and watching her rub her face into him while growling softly. Early for laughter, but it came anyway.

"Josh, stellar job with the tie" Ianto said softly as he let his hand slide over his son's hair and he looked at Jay with a critical eye. "Monkey, really? You want to wear my purple Christmas waistcoat today?"

"It has pockets" Jay said around his food, a hand politely covering his mouth. "Sorry Taddy."

"It's OK, I can forgive pancake madness I guess" Ianto sighed stepping over to lean against Jack and kiss him, deep and long as the pools had started his day on a high note too. Jack felt the heat and promise.

Their eyes met and Jack sighed happily, leaning in to steal another kiss then letting Ianto take the baby back, "Come on, Daddy's walking you today. Get your things and I will strap stinkpot into her pram."

Both boys sat up.

"She's coming?" Jay said eagerly.

"Yes, I think it is warm enough outside for a wee troll, we can all wander to school today" Ianto smiled and the boys both exploded from the table with glee as Ianto winked at Jack, "Besides I might need something to burn off some energy or I might wreak you when we get home."

"Oh my" Jack whispered with glee, the swagger of Ianto's' hips leaving no confusion in what he intended to do to his beloved once they got home from dropping the kids off.

Jack really, really, really hoped she fell asleep on the walk then, moving to fold back the bedding to air while they were out and he started, cursing as he short back to the kitchen but Ianto was already finishing the school lunch for Josh and the wee snack for Jay who was going for the morning session.

"I forgot" Jack apologised.

"No matter Cariad, I didn't" Ianto said easily, no anger, "Please go make sure Jay puts on shoes not gumboots please my darling."

Jack closed the front door and turned as they waited for him on the path, Jay's little hand sliding into his and Josh proudly pushed his sister with Taddy's hand on the handle for help.

Just another family heading into school.

As per usual, the birds all called hello politely as they walked, a Mexican wave of song.


	30. good morning

Ianto had found a rhythm, not easy with three little Armageddon's also known as offspring terrorising him at every turn with their world ending moves.

Something was always spilt or spit up. Something broken in a corner and more than one meal burnt beyond recognition as the fourth Armageddon, incidentally the most dangerous, tried to help his mate cope.

Ianto was loving it.

Take today for example, started with the morning birdsong and baby screech, complete with little fingernails that really needed chewing back. The small red scores on his chest showing their dangerous aim. The nappy was wet but she had yet to fill her nappy, something he knew she would do once the nap was changed. Her delight in her Daddy's cries of horror making this a morning game but said Daddy was up as well, chasing a naked Jay Bird around the house as Barney 'helped' by surfing across the lino off the kitchen and stealing the bacon off the plate of half eaten breakfast.

"Jack? The dog shouldn't have bacon love" Ianto called softly and now a new sound invaded the peaceful sucking space as Jack roared and cursed, things crashed as the dog showed his little human mate how to really evade the silly man who looked funny with his foot under a chair as the other leg stuck up in the air. That's what you get for running in socks!

"Cariad?"

"Fine" Jack called back with a groan as he tried to push the chair off his leg, "Just cleaning up love."

Ianto hummed and rocked the baby as her wee face crinkled around his breast to show her amusement as she knew as well as he did that Daddy is being a twat.

Barney wandered in, licking his chops like a challenge but then forgetting when he saw the baby and he chuffed politely as he approached, the wee hand waving back encouraging him to jump on the sofa and lean his head on Ianto's shoulder to look at her adoringly.

Jay entered and scratched a bare buttock, "Barney? She OK there my main manny dog?"

Barney chuffed.

"Good, good me old sausage bum" Jay said conversationally as he walked to the window and stared out, "Ooo, big Black Bird. Hello there!"

He then pushed the door open to the patio and wandered out, still talking to the birds, others lighting on the patio railings no doubt and Ianto sighed, "Sweetie?"

"Sorry Taddy. Guys, no pooping on the wood, Taddy get a head burst thing. OK? Ta. Let's got on the grass and I will sing a song" the little voice warbled, fading as the naked child did as he promised, Barney following.

Josh entered and got on his hands and knees looking under the sofa, "Can't find me..."

"I polished your shoes last night. They are by the door love" Ianto answered without looking up from his love, "Remind Daddy Jay is still naked please."

"For the love of Kittens and bloody rainbows" Josh muttered "That boy is an experimentalist."

Ianto blinked, filtered and corrected "Exhibitionist."

"That's the one, thank you Taddy" Josh gave him a brilliant smile, "Great word that."

"What?" Jack entered, a fresh shirt to replace the one the juice landed on him as the chair had slid from his leg and hit the jug, tipping in over the table.

"Exhibitionist" Josh repeated, "Jay is naked as a Jay Bird. Huh."

Josh blinked and then started to laugh hysterically as he finally got the joke about the name and Jack joined in, "OK."

"JAY! CLOTHES OR NO WALK!" Jack roared, the half asleep baby jumping with fright as Ianto fought the urge to throw something at the stupid man's head.

"Jack, she was just drifting off!" Ianto scolded, moving her to his shoulder and patting her back as she squirmed and got comfortable.

"Shit" Jack cringed, "sorry love."

"Look here man!" Jay said as re-entered with his little baby blanket from the patio chair, "This is all I need. Gotta let the bits air today. Was awful hot last night and me ball bag sweated!"

The boy tucked the blanket around his waist like a skirt and held out his arm in triumph, looking at his father for approval as Jack opened and closed his moth, then shrugged.

"OK, get the buggy as bubby gets her morning scoot then" Jack said as he lifted the baby off Ianto and froze, the little grunt telling him the nappy was about to be his next chore. "Every time, why the hell do I always pick her up when she's doing that?"

"She waits to feel your hands on her sides, it's a game" Ianto said calmly as he settled back on the sofa, pulling the blanket around him as he prepared for his morning snooze while Jack released the demons on the world.

The slam of the door announced his freedom and Ianto rose, walking out to find some birds still there.

"Good morning friends, they are walking now" Ianto said as he watched the birds take off, flying in formation to find their little lord to call out to along the way.

Just another morning in the Harkness-Jones household.

Gods he loved it all.

Even the dog they had forgotten.

With a sigh he handed Barney his leash and opened the door, "quickly, they have not turned the corner yet Barney."

The tail flicked as the dog raced hell for leather after them, baking around his leash in his teeth and Ianto closed the door.

Time for that snooze.


	31. knicker twisting?

Jack was checking on the kids, their walk home had been in silence and now he was trying to see if he could find what was wrong. It couldn't be the blanket issue, they had all found it amusing when it had slipped off and Jay certainly didn't care, ending the walk with the blanket attached with his Daddy's help to look more like a toga. Maybe they were just being thoughtful, Ianto has silent moods.

He stepped out on the back patio and saw his daughter laying on a blanket in the afternoon sun, her wee legs pumping as she called out with glee, her hands reaching up like she might catch the clouds. Then he looked up and saw the rose petals dancing in the wind like a little wind devil was controlling them.

He frowned and turned to ask Ianto how he was doing it only to find Ianto reading a book, not even looking at the little display amusing their child. It took him a few beats to realise Ianto was not doing it at all.

She was.

Jack sat on the edge of Ianto's lounger and gaped as her little fingers moved the petals around, shuffling and categorizing with her Taddy's brain and power, even as Jack's eyes twinkled from her face.

Ianto looked up from his book, "Cariad? What's wrong?"

"She's doing magic" Jack whispered softly, "Look, she's magical."

Ianto glanced over and frowned, looking back at Jack with open confusion, "Jack, she's been doing that for days. I told you last night about it while we were in bed. I said she was playing with petals and leaves."

"Ah. Wasn't really listening, thought you meant she was doing it on the floor, not in the air!" Jack blustered, totally shocked.

"She's a mage, I told you" Ianto sighed, "She is strong. Why she needs the waters more. She is stronger than both boys put together."

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I know you did say that" Jack rubbed his face, "It's just such a shock."

Ianto flicked a wrist and the book he had closed flew into the air, then circled Jack before returning to his lap, Jack gaped at him.

"I told you, I lost my powers. I used them to save Lisa and it cost me. I am getting them back now" Ianto smiled, "She is newborn, her powers are fresh, fed from the magical waters in the other realm. She is a proper little witch."

"Wow" Jack smiled as he accepted it, seeing her little face so sweet and innocent as she looked at him and reached out a hand. He slid to the ground and gathered her up, the flower petals falling around them like confetti as he kissed her, his little miracle.

Ianto rose as Josh came out to lean on the balcony, "Taddy? Treats?"

"OK, one each but that's it. Early tea tonight as you have a sports day tomorrow and need to be well rested for all that running and screaming like a nutter."

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna do a relay race thing. We get a battery and hand it over to the next person" he said, turning to explain to Jay who scratched his belly.

"Baton" Ianto said as he walked past.

"Yeah a baton. A wooden one. I get handed it, run to the next guy and hand it to him, then he runs" Josh said, "a relay."

"Why not run it all yourself?" Jay asked.

"Teamwork" Josh said, "It teaches us to all do it together."

"I would rather win it myself" Jay shrugged, "Someone else might fall over and you all lose."

"Exactly" Ianto said as he settled on the top step and held out his arms for hugs, "The whole point is to work hard for the others so you all win."

"Sounds like a lot of work for a stupid bit of wood" Jay shook his head, "All I am saying."

Josh went to speak and Jay farted, his face changing as he looked up at his Tad, "Sorry Taddy. My bum wanted to talk too."

"that's alright son, I talk out of my arse all the time, just ask Taddy" Jack giggled as he lifted the sleepy baby and kissed her face.

"Yep" Ianto nodded his confirmation.

"My toe nail need cutting" Jay pointed out, "The one that has roast beast, look. It's like a claw."

"THE CLAW!" Josh screamed, the baby jumping with fright and starting to cry as Josh clapped a hand over his mouth with horror. "Oh no, sorry Jypsy!"

"It's OK, she needs to get used to the madness" Jay comforted his brother "She will soon be screaming too. We can all scream together on the back lawn in the rain. She will have to stand in the middle though, she's the baby."

"Yeah, we can be like...three amigos" Josh said, then frowned "But amigos are boys, right?"

"Oh lordy, don't start a fight with her about it, she might get her knickers on her head or something" Jay reasoned and the two boys wandered off talking about how they should clean out the toy box before tea.

"Knickers on her head?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Knickers in a twist" Ianto clarified, "They are sponges."

"OK, they are getting weirder" Jack whispered, "Did you hear all that?"

Ianto looked at Jack and shrugged, "They always talk like that. You are usually too enthralled with her to hear but those conversations are nothing."

Jack wondered what else he had been missing while blinkered by the baby.

His sons were hysterical.


	32. at the seaside?

Ianto entered the kitchen and froze, backing out slowly as he called for Jack who came running form the bedroom, "Shush, she's just gone down!"

"So have our sons, they are in my bloody kitchen swimming in the cereal!" Ianto snarled back, "Go look!"

Jack peered around the doorframe and found a naked bum looking back as Jay crouched on his knees another bag of cereal being poured over him by Josh who was wearing a pair of baggy undies.

"Right, is that enough old man?" he asked his little brother who looked at the mixed cereals on the floor and then laying in them, his face one of bliss.

"Wonderful thanks" he assured Josh who was reaching for another packet of corn flakes, "Enough for a snooze."

"Well, I have my mitts on, where did yours go?" Josh sighed theatrically as he started searching around and the two men looked down to find a pair of oven mitts on Josh's feet, two Christmas Ones on a chair, he grabbed them up, "Here they are. Come on buddy, the sand will get too hot and you know you need appropriate footwear for the beach. Don't make me get Daddy here in that red Speedo!"

"Baywatch!" Jay said from the floor, "He does look like the Rock, right?"

"Has the smile anyway" Josh agreed and Ianto snorted involuntarily as Jack folded his arms and glared.

"Body too Cariad" Ianto whispered, "Definitely sexy god here next to me."

Jack considered and decided he would take that, leaning in for a kiss as their mad sons pretended to be on a beach that crackled underfoot and had a slight honey tang to it.

"OK, I'm going to get too hot Taddy sez I need a hat!" Jay demanded as Josh looked around and triumphantly removed the tea cosy to shove on his little brother's head.

"There, see? If we were allowed to shave our heads like we wanted this would fit so much better" Jay muttered as he adjusted it and then frowned at his brother, "what about you. Your brain might boil."

"Damn it man, must I think of everything" Josh blurted, his hands spreading to show he was out of ideas and Jay screwed his face up, then pointed.

"The tea towel, like Grandpa did his hanky?"

"Ah! Not just a pretty bum!" Josh crooned as he bent over and patted his brother's face, then got the tea towel for the stove door, tying the corners in knows and putting it on. Of course a tea towel is larger than a hanky so it looked like a wig.

"Wow, you look like Rinder!"

"Really?" Josh asked "Judge Rinder? Off Telly?"

"Yeah, cool" Jay said with a serious nod, "Like really offeral."

"Official"

"What you said."

"Cool" Josh smiled then frowned "But would he go to the beach?"

"Why not, he did Dancing with the Stars right? And he is real so he must sunbathe and swim" Jay argued, "Stands to right!"

"Reason."

"You are not Taddy ya know, you don't have to correct me if you know what I mean" Jay said without anger, "You know we are both on the same picture."

"Sure" Josh conceded, "Sorry."

"No bothers" Jay smiled, "Now. We have the beach, our sun hats and we just need the picnic."

"Ah, bugger" Josh sighed "You and your belly, just like Dadda!"

"I can't help it, it's in me togs!" Jay sighed.

"Genes, not jeans."

"You sound so stupid when you say things like that" Jay laughed, "Food?"

"I can reach the biscuit jar, will that be enough?" Josh asked, looking at his brother in a fair parody of his Taddy's look.

"Will have to be, we don't want to spoil our tea" Jay said as he rolled on the cereal some more.

Ianto was holding the doorframe trying to muffle his giggling as Jack gaped with silent amusement and then took a brave step into the room.

"Boys"

"Hi Dad, we are at the seaside" Jay said happily, "Can you be the waves"

"OK" Jack said slowly, then started making a shushing noise as he turned back to shrug at Ianto who was face palming.

Yep.

Big help.

Ianto turned and left them to their fantasy, checking the baby and finding her awake and waiting for him with a little smile.

"Don't tell me, he forgot the nappy right?" Ianto sighed, lifting her out and carrying her to the other room so he could sit by the fire and change the little one, crooning as he lifted her wee bum by her heels to pull off the nappy and let her have a bare bum for a while, watching her revel in the nakedness her other family members liked so much as well.

Josh wandered in and stood waiting patiently to ask something, Ianto getting an image of the beach that let him know what the request was likely to be.

Jay followed, "Dad is cleaning it all up. Bloody dog is eating it all anyway. Did you ask?"

"Well, I was just about to..."

"Tomorrow I will ask Aunty Tosh and Uncle Owen if they want a day out too, we can all have a picnic on the beach. A real one" Ianto replied without looking up from the baby and the boys looked at each other with genuine delight.

"Taddy?"

"Yes Jay?"

"Where has her willy gone? Does it grow in later?"

"Jack?"


	33. purple

Tosh and Owen were enjoying themselves and she turned to get her swimming togs, "I'll just go change in the changing rooms."

She started digging through her bag and frowning as she muttered to herself, then leaned back, "Weird. I can't find my top."

"Um" Ianto said softly as he glanced over to where the two kids were digging in the sand, "Not purple was it?"

"Yes" she held up the little bottoms to her swimming bikini, "Purple with pink trim."

"JAY!"

A little head popped up over the mound of sand and they all looked at the child with the bikini top on his head, the cup over each ear. "Yes Taddy?"

"Aunty needs her boob holders back love, can you find another hat?" Ianto asked calmly as Owen fell back roaring with laughter, unable to get the fact the little one had even tied them effectively.

"Sorry Aunty Toshi, here ya go" Jay said grandly, flicking them at her, "Taddy, can I have a hanky one?"

Ianto produced a silk handkerchief from goddess knows where and tied the corners, handing it back, then slathering the child with sunscreen as he inspected the knots and placed it on his head, even allowing his nose to get some zinc.

"Perfect" Ianto said softly, "You look like a little old man."

Jay laughed and leapt back in the hole as Josh looked over at them, "He looked good in purple."

"We will have a look for a nice purple sun hat next time we go to the shops then" Ianto agreed and Josh accepted that, disappearing into their hole again.

"What are they digging?" Owen asked.

"China" Ianto said as he opened a container of food and Owen frowned.

"huh?"

"Someone said to them the other day at school that if you dig deep enough you can find China so they are seeing if it's true" Jack explained, "So we will distract them with food in a few minutes and â€¦ahhhhhhâ€¦.pumpkin alert!"

Ianto swung and looked into the carry capsule at the sleeping baby, only to find her awake and kicking happily "Ah, there you are."

Ianto lifted her out and clucked softly as Jack called the boys over, the picnic starting as Ianto checked the baby for wetness, happy to find her dry. She wasn't hungry so obviously she was just interested.

"Oh what a lovely baby, look at her. I could just eat her up!" a woman said and Josh scrambled to his feet with a look of horror, Jay bursting into tears. The big ugly kind.

"You can't eat her, she is not really a pumpkin!" Josh roared, "Leave our baby alone!"

Jack hurriedly apologised and helped the woman on her way as Owen roared with mirth some more and Tosh tried to comfort the little boy, Ianto too busy with a tantruming baby that had wanted to see her Daddy as well.

Jack flopped back down and took her, crooning until she stopped the tantrum and then she clung to him like it was the end of the world. Jack rubbed her little back and crooned some more as she took a shuddering breath and flopped back theatrically.

"God, she is SO your daughter" Owen laughed then perked up as Tosh walked out and waved, then headed for the water with the boys following.

"I'll go help with the beasts" Owen said happily as he rose and headed for the splashing and squealing, Ianto sighing as he covered the food and settled back to watch from the safely of the blanket.

"You OK?" Jack asked as he settled the baby back in the capsule.

"Yeah, happy" Ianto assured him, "I just don't know how I can keep all these plates spinning, sometimes it feels like I am drowning."

"Hey" Jack shifted closer and pulled Ianto into a hug, "You are not alone here baby, I am here. Right here. I might be a bit dense but I do float ya know."

"I know" Ianto sighed, leaning into him and breathing him in, "I cling to you don't I?"

"Come on, they are both amazing and clever" Jack kissed him as he spoke, "They will even out, you know this is one of their growing jags."

"Well, I do hope so" Ianto sighed, "I hope so soon."

"Come on, the baby has you tired and you are doing so brilliantly" Jack assured him "I have every faith in you."

Ianto sighed as he hoped Jack was right and he would find his steps soon, the tempo of the unheard music a beat too fast right now.

He was faltering.

.

.

.

.

People have asked where I come up with these wee snippets ...I read a lot of posts but I also have four brothers who all fire off one another. Counting my step-siblings there are 16 of us, a lot of madness growing up in the countryside.

Aubrey and Jeremy are both special needs and Aubrey's dry Aspergers slams against Jemo's cheeky monkey man humour. Add to that the wee fact that I work at a local primary school. The 'he salted me' happened the other day and I was laughing too much to correct the little boy who was angry that his mate had hit him with the school bag. Lord, he demanded justice for the Salt too.

I suspect I have Aspergers too, me and Aubrey are so much alike with our snark and bent view on things as we both snigger at things no one else understands. Things change and grow in my mind so I share them with you so you might see my weirdness.

Thanks for laughing with me xxxx


	34. Meltdown Mode engage

Ianto had just finished putting the baby down and then slumped on the day bed for a snooze.

Jack had commented just the day before that it was time to put the room back together, that the day bed was no longer needed and Ianto had felt a little spike of annoyance that Jack felt the need to tell him he didn't need the comfort anymore. Like he even noticed. In protest Ianto had spent most of the day there, now he finally had a couple of hours peace as she had her afternoon snooze before her early evening rioting that would herald a nice four or five hour sleep. Ianto drifted for a while, then an almighty wail next to his ear had him startling awake with a snort of shock.

Jay stood there stark naked except for a sock over his 'wee man' as he was currently calling his willy. Ianto sat up and blinked, trying to focus as his child took a shuddering breath and wailed again, this time with emphasis.

"Darling what's wrong" Ianto crooned as he realised he was supposed to show support, "Tell Taddy what is wrong with his darling one."

"Josh salted me!" he gasped, his heart broken as he flopped theatrically, "Look, I'm damaged!"

Ianto tried to focus, looking at the arm thrust at him "Oh darling, how horrible for you. Salted."

Salted?

"Yes! His teeth might be rubies!" Jay sobbed, rubbing his face on Ianto as he wailed again, "I'm just a little boy to die of rubies."

OK, Ianto was awake now. Salted. Assaulted. Rubies. Rabies.

"Darling, I am so horrified for you that you were assaulted in such a horrid way when so handsome and clever" Ianto said with a sad face, "I took your brother for his check up last month and he does not have rabies, honest."

"Well thank the gods for that" Jay sighed, his hand now stroking Ianto's neck gently and Ianto kissed him as he rocked him and whispered that he was his bestest younger little boy ever.

"I know, Josh was your practice one, right?" Jay asked, looking up at him with wide eyes, "Like when you have a new cake recipe you cook one for Daddy to eat? Josh was your practice. I'm the good one."

"I heard that!" Josh said as he entered, the other sock on ....well. For some reason his was called the 'Todger' and at least Ianto could see the socks were a pair.

"Joshua" Ianto said, the full name a rarity and an instant warning that there might be danger in the air like the icing sugar when you clap with it in your hands. That was fine and smelt nice...but back to this.

Josh looked at his father down his nose, and hummed with an interested air.

"Can you please tell me why you salted your brother?" Ianto asked haughtily and Josh's eyes twinkled as he realised he was not in trouble. Taddy was prepared to play?

"He stepped on me foot and when I said get off he said make me." Josh explained, "So I thumped him so he bit me. I bit him back."

"I see" Ianto said, "So...you are all biting?"

"Barney isn't" Jay said defensively, "He just nibbles."

"Where is your father?" Ianto demanded, rising from the sofa and placing his naked son back on his feet, wondering why they were even in here and totally insane.

"Outside with the Jyp" Josh said, "She wanted to look at the fish pond."

"Jyp...Jypsy? No, she's asleep" Ianto said, then groaned as he looked out and saw Jack dancing around with the baby in his arms. "Shit."

"Bad word" Josh said calmly, "Swear Jar Tad."

"Yes, go get the jar love, I will need my wallet" Ianto said as both kids rushed to comply, one returning with the jar, another with the wallet and they watched Ianto remove a handful of notes, then open the door.

"Jack!"

Jack swung with a look of glee.

"Why is she awake? She is supposed to sleep now so she is awake for her last feed and bath then sleeps for most of the night, we are trying got get her into a full bloody night" Ianto tried to be calm as he paced a note in the jar.

"She didn't want to" Jack replied, not seeing the gaping hole ahead that he was about to slam down into.

"She didn't want to" Ianto repeated, "Jack. What the fuck makes you think she is in charge here? I mean, this is her bloody down time so I get some bloody sleep since I have to get up in the night because...ya know...she still doesn't sleep all bloody night yet!"

A Ianto roared he shoved note after note into the jar "this is my bloody snooze time why the hell would I want her wide awake! She will be a little bugger come bedtime now!"

Jack stood with a look of shock as Ianto melted down, grabbing the jar and shoving the nest of the notes in there then looking down at the boys, "Got to your rooms please."

They both took off with the jar clutched gleefully and the Toy Barn Catalogue hooked from the coffee table.

"Babe?" Jack said softly.

"Jesus fucking Christ almighty on a fucking stick ya stupid fucking arsehole!" Ianto screamed, his fists pumping at his sides "Why the fuck are you doing this to me!"

Jack lowered the baby to his chest and looked at Ianto with open horror as Ianto burst into tears and ran from the house across the lawn and into a portal.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked the baby who pursed her lips and agreed that she had no idea either.


	35. boiling point

"Ianto?"

"Fuck off!"

Jack stood outside the bathroom door shuffling his feet, Owen and Tosh on the way but he was still worried. Since returning Ianto was no longer crying but seems in this simmering rage Jack couldn't understand, "Babe? Please open the door and talk to me."

The door swung open with that eerie silence, Ianto standing there .... No...levitating about half a foot off the tiles with a look of total doom, "Well. Speak!"

"Ah. Woof?" Jack offered, "Ianto, calm down for Godsake the baby didn't want to sleep."

"YOU DON"T CARE WHAT I WANT DO YOU" Ianto screamed, the door slamming in Jack's face as he stepped back with a squeak.

"Jack, step away" Owen said from the front door, "Just go into the other room and sit down, you still have the baby in your arms. Probably why he didn't throw something at you."

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked as he laid the baby on her blanket.

"Post Partum Rage" Owen said with a look of satisfaction, "I did warn you that his hormones were all over the place, this one had really put him out of whack. Something set him off. Could be that you wore the wrong shoes or the coffee smelt funny. Jack, this isn't you. You did not do something hugely wrong right now rather it's built up like a stack of cards, he is just so wound up that one small thing lit the fuse and now he is in total meltdown. He is horrified but can't stop."

"I don't understand, he wasn't like this after the other two" Jack pouted, "Is it because she's a girl? Did he not want a girl? I mean...AWWWWW"

Tosh cracked him solidly across the back of the head, "OK, now that one IS your fault. Ianto can't help it, he is in meltdown mode."

"Jack, one of my patents once had a barking match with the neighbour's dog. It lasted almost half an hour before the husband came home and dragged her inside where she screamed and cried in the shower" Owen sighed, "It is more common than you think. He is strung out and at the end of his rope. Give him some space."

Owen rose and headed to the bathroom, knocking calmly and when the door opened he entered and looked at the man shuffling back to sit on the loo and glare at him.

"Rhodiola" Owen said calmly, "It's a wonderful plant with great antidepressant qualities. Your sort apparently are not adversely affected by it like you are by some modern drugs. You can get it in capsule form and it will help level your moods, OK?"

"I'm just so....so...."

"Angry?" Owen sighed, "You are not angry buddy, you just can't find another emotion to pinpoint with all of them crowding in. Ianto, lets go sit down and talk through this OK?"

They walked into the day room and Ianto found Jack moving the sofa, snarling as he shoved at him and pulled it back to where he had it then he started pounding the pillows with extreme force.

"Ianto, mate. I think they are sorry. Sit" Owen said and Ianto took a deep breath and then did so. "Right, I am gonna ask some questions. There will be no interrupting and arguing OK? I am not going to blame or scoff."

Ianto glowered at him from the sofa, the pillow in his lap getting screwed up in his fists.

"Ianto, tell me about your day. A normal day" Owen asked.

"Jypsy wakes about 5 for her first fed of the day. I change her feed her and then bring her to bed for Jack's morning cuddle." Ianto began, "Then I start breakfast. Jack gets the boys up while I see to the dog's first walk, set out the lunches and stuff. They eat and then Jypsy wants another bit of breast. Jack has dressed the boys of a fashion, then they all go or school or if it's the weekend to the store for the walk. Barney goes too. I start the laundry, do the dishes and start to make the beds. Jack comes back and she had another bit of breast and Jack entertains her while I finish the laundry. Then Jack goes into the office and rings you or you have rung him by now. She gets a bit fussy and I entertain her, then she goes to sleep. I finish the beds, tidy a bit and wait for her to wake. I change her, offer the breast and then vacuum with her in a front pack. Jack comes out of the office and we have lunch, then he takes her for a while and I write out the shopping list and check what we need for tea. He goes to get the boys then does the shopping and I get the laundry in, fold it and start tea. The boys get home and we do homework while she has her afternoon snooze. Then I take her through to the other realm for her afternoon waters, about two hours in the pools. Then tea time and we eat. Jack does the bath time while I do the dishes and the lunches for the next day. I then lay out clothes for the morning while Jack reads them stories and they go to sleep. I then check my shopping list for the next day and she is ready for her bedtime feed. Jack has a shower and heads to bed, I follow once she is asleep. She wakes in the night for some breast and well...we start again."

Owen frowned, "Ianto...when do you rest during the day?"

Ianto blinked as he tried to think, "Ah ... there is a stool in the laundry room. I sit and watch the washing going round. Quite calming."

Owen looked at Jack who was frowning as he looked at Ianto, "But your afternoon snooze."

"When she has hers if I am lucky" Ianto huffed, "and you let her stay up lately so she won't go down at bedtime as she is overtired. It takes longer to settle her and you are asleep when I get to bed. I don't even get a goodnight kiss."

Owen looked at Jack who looked like he had been slapped with a wet fish.

Ah.

Finally, he realizes.

Twat.


	36. shuffling chores and time

"Jypsy wakes about 5 for her first fed of the day." Owen said softly, "Why isn't Jack getting up? That could be expressed milk. Or the next feed?"

"Ever since the reheated bottle saga she refuses a bottle" Jack said with a grimace, "Her wee brain knows somehow that the bottled milk gave her the tummy ache."

"I see. So you can't get up to her and bring her to Ianto who is still in bed? Iike...he brings her to you?"

Jack blinked, looked at Ianto and then frowned, "Owen's right. I can still change her and settle her with us in her little basket in the bed once she's fed too."

Ianto blinked silently.

"OK" Owen said "Then Ianto starts breakfast. Jack should get the boys up and let the dog out. He doesn't need a walk when he gets one with the school run half an hour later. The lunches can be set out be whoever. Jack, you can feed the boys sometimes, why is Ianto getting up every morning? Why don't you take turns doing breakfast? If Ianto is tired from being up with her in the night he can have a lay in?"

"Ah, I hadn't thought of it" Jack said quietly, "Ianto always does breakfast. Routine is important for the boys and we...I...ah."

"That was with two. There are three now and I seem to remember when both boys were babies he was catered to, not the other way around. I remember you cooking pancakes and trying to overfeed him. Now he feeds you?" Tosh said without anger, "Jack, you used to do all the cooking when Ianto had the first baby. Then wee Jay and you basically banned him from the kitchen for the first six months or so. Ianto rested, you gave him space to adjust and bond."

"OK, the laundry is a good idea but while it is going through you should have a real sit down with a coffee and a book. Jack can get back with the bug and entertain her. Then you can both finish the beds, tidy a bit and wait for her to wake. Change her, offer the breast while Jack vacuums. She will probably cuddle with you then for a light snooze. Lunch? Then an hour or so of quiet time where Jack and I can go over files by phone. He goes to get the boys then does the shopping and you get the laundry in, fold it and start tea which Jack can finish when he gets back with the boys. Homework while she has her afternoon snooze with you. Then take her through to the other realm for her afternoon waters, about two hours in the pools. You need to spend time in that water too, stop handing her over to another for the dunking becuase it's the only time you can get a break. You've been doing that, right? The water would help you too? You shouldn't feel trapped by her. Then tea time. Jack does the bath time while you do the dishes and the lunches for the next day. The kids can lay out their clothes for the morning while Jack reads them stories and they go to sleep. They are big enough to do that themselves, they wear what they bloody want anyway. Then check the bloody shopping list for the next day and she is ready for her bedtime feed. Jack has a shower and takes her and settles her for asleep."

"Sounds lovely, your version but there are flaws" Ianto snorted, "She wants Jack for certain things and me for certain things."

"Fair enough but ya know you should not negotiate with terrorists" Owen replied, "Mate, she is playing you both. Come on, Jack didn't realise how much work you do for everyone. He thought it was fine because it always is."

"Sorry I threw something at your head" Ianto pouted.

"You didn't" Jack said with confusion.

"Oh, sorry for thinking it then" Ianto shrugged, "Cold have sworn I did."

"I'm sorry too love" Jack sighed, "Shit. The only time you get to wash is in the pools. Shit, how long since you've had a nice long bath?"

Ianto stared at him.

"Oh sweetie. Tiger, I am so sorry. I've been a douche again, right?" Jack groaned, "Look, what say I run you a big bubble bath and you go soak for a while. I will deal with little miss here and then we will go get takeaways for tea, yeah?"

'But it's the middle of the week" Ianto protested weakly.

"Then I will not get dessert, they can have a frozen yoghurt from the set you froze the other day" Jack said happily, "You said they were good for them, right?"

Ianto nodded.

"Ianto, I know you hate asking for help but your Gran would love to have the boys more, and the wee minx. Let them know that you need time out sometimes. It doesn't make you a bad parent, it makes you honest. If you are not happy, how can they be, right?" Owen crooned as he watched Ianto smooth the pillow before placing it behind himself, calm now.

"I'm sorry I expected you to muddle though like always. I wasn't paying attention, sorry love" Jack pulled him into a hug, "You are the best Taddy in the whole world, I know that. I hope you know that. Even the best Taddy in the world deserves some time out. Yeah?"

Ianto sighed as he nodded and clung to Jack, the tears that had been threatening now starting as he felt the shame of failure.

No matter how much they said this was not his fault, it sure felt like it.

He felt like a terrible Tad.


	37. I see you in there

"What do you need?" Jack asked as he laid the baby in Ianto's arms and tucked the covers around them, 3am was way too early and he knew her routine was upset.

Ianto didn't answer just pulled the covers higher and watched her suckle inside the wee cave he had created, her little eyes boring into him as she seemed to ask the same question.

"I'm tired" Ianto said softly.

"what can I do for you love?" Jack asked again.

"I'm tired of fighting" Ianto sighed, his head falling back and Jack felt the twist in his gut as he saw how bloody tired Ianto really was. He was about to speak when Ianto did "I would like..."

Jack leaned forward.

"I would like to be the one that is fought for" Ianto fished still looking at his daughter as he stroked her hair. "That day in the Hub, when you looked at me and turned to Gwen, choosing. Gods, you chose me. I won. Likeâ€¦I still remember that moment of sheer bliss. You wanted me. Me. The dull boy."

"Oh Ianto" Jack groaned with sorrow, he had been remiss lately hadn't he "You are not dull. You snort when you laugh and I have to laugh too. You see the things I miss and you don't complain about it, you forgive my brain farts and are so bloody wonderful to make love to. With. You are the colours in my box of crayons, all the colours. Dull? There is no such thing in this life. Not with you. I am so sorry I forgot to tell you that, so sorry I've been distracted. I love you because life is never dull."

Ianto looked up, finally making eye contact, "Really?"

"Babe, you have given me three little monsters that are so brilliant, different to one another and crazy as batshit!" Jack laughed, "Did you see our son this evening in his ensemble? He wore bloody gardening gloves to the table so he could drink the hot chocolate before the mug cooled. I mean, clever right? Nuts, but so clever. I wonder what sort of child you were, what sort of child you might have been if your fahter had been as wonderful as you."

Ianto smiled softly, "Jack, I ... I know you are trying, please. I know you are. You're being wonderful about this, I feel so stupid and such a failure."

"Ianto. Look at me" Jack whispered, "Hey."

Ianto looked up again, this time the lip was in wobble mode so Jack sucked it in and kissed him lovingly, "Ianto. Don't cry, I will die a little more if you cry. You know I will."

Ianto smiled bravely.

"Ianto you are not a candle. Don't burn yourself out to give us light, it's OK" Jack soothed, slipping into he bed and cradling Ianto as their daughter blinked up at them "I love you. You. Not the You that you try to be, the real you hidden in there peering out at the world thinking they don't see you. I do. I see you and you are beautiful. OK?"

Ianto smiled as he pouted for a kiss and Jack leaned on, revelling in the fact he had pleased his poor mate, gods he still felt like shit for not recognising Ianto's pain.

"Line?"

"Line." Jack agreed, gathering the sleepy baby and putting her back in her little crib, "Go to sleep love. The boys will wake you for their goodbye kiss for school."

Ianto settled in the bed and let himself drift as Jack tucked them both in, a little sniffle in the crib letting them know she was fine too.

Funny isn't it?

You can be feeling like utter shit. Likeâ€¦the world had lost it's mojo or something. The stars have been turned off and you are in this dark place full of broken butterfly wings getting crushed under your feet like broken dreams, thinking there will never be any beauty again and then you remember that there is still someone who loves you. Sees you and loves you anyway.

Butterflies can fly once more.

Ianto can sleep.

.

.

..

We are coming out on the other side of the black, pinholes of light here folks. I know no one likes to see Ianto less than strong and competent but a lot of us feel broken or stupid sometimes, especially after a baby. He will be OK, it's not about shaking it off, its about letting it be.

Poor Jack is doing the best he can, I think they are OK now.

Owen to the rescue again, eh?

Love that little prick.


	38. cocooned

Another Saturday and another stupid alien in the wrong place. Jack hadn't wanted to go but knew Owen was in meltdown mode over the coms, whatever this was it was freaking him the hell out and when Jack had arrived he had seen why.

It was a little pink ball of fluff, so cute and adorable with little beady eyes and tiny hands waving about.

Three Unit were dead already, a fourth in death throes as Owen screamed at them to stop fucking looking into its eyes. It had a force-field that was evading all bullets so Jack had sat and waited for it to approach, it's only method of killing to touch which would include him in the force-field for a moment and as he died he could kill it.

Not his finest hour.

Jack got home to a silent house and sighed, remembering the Grandys saying something about blackberry gathering or something, padding through to the boy's rooms and seeing chaos indicative of a rushed dressing and searching for needed things to take.

Jack wished he had seen what Jay Bird had decided to wear but knew when he got back it would still be mostly there.

He padded to the kitchen and made some sandwiches, then got a packet of crisps that seemed to call to him. He grabbed a large glass of Ianto's hand squeezed orange juice he still made for him even when so tired and out of sorts, each mouthful reminding Jack he was loved.

He settled on the sofa and reached for the remote the TV booming in as Jack cursed and struggled with the volume setting. Little shits. He found a mind numbing movie and settled, then heard a shuffling noise and turned his head to find Ianto in the doorway with a blanket and quilt pulled around him looking at him blearily.

"Ah fuck I'm sorry love" Jack groaned, "I didn't know you were asleep. Shit, how stupid of me. I thought you were all going."

"Jypsy is still not in a good mood, I decided to stay home" Ianto shuffled over and fell into the sofa and Jack's lap, laying there like a little caterpillar wrapped in a cocoon, then he frowned as he struggled to free himself of the blankets and Jack laughed as he pulled him into his lap properly and kissed him.

"Hungry, hungry caterpillar?" Jack offered a bite of his sandwich and Ianto snorted, then took a bite, laying his head on Jack's shoulder as he chewed. Jack fed him, more sandwich, then some crisps as they cuddled and Jack rubbed his beloved's back, kisses here and there for luck. They then both had some orange juice and Jack hugged him some more.

"I was a little sad when I got back and realised I had missed the exodus" Jack whispered, "So glad you are here waiting for me. It feels funny to be left behind."

Ianto nuzzled his neck and hummed in that way he always felt in his groin, "I would never leave you behind Cariad."

"I know that, silly really" Jack crooned, searching for another longer kiss, "Always be here, won't you. You lovely Holdfast. My heartbeat. I love you Ianto, so much. So very much that it hurts."

Ianto sighed and wriggled to get more comfortable, "Tell me what happened."

Jack did, he told of the creature, its attack mode and his need to die. Ianto sighed softly and kissed his throat as he told of his death and the creature's.

"Is Owen OK?"

"Yeah, covered in mud though. You should have seen him, so pissed that UNIT had been ignoring him. When I pulled up he had mud all up his legs and I couldn't work out why, then I saw him stomp his feet like Josh and mud splattered everywhere." Jack sniggered, "I told him that if he were taller his balls wouldn't be wet. Gods, he went right off."

Ianto laughed softly and then settled, drifting off in Jack's arms.

Jack watched him for a while, those lashes fluttering against alabaster skin and those lips he had kissed so many times that he could feel them sometimes in his mind.

He had been asleep at the wheel, he needed to wake up.

He gently rose, carrying his love to bed where he carefully extracted him from the bedding and laid him on the cool sheets, watching Ianto roll to his stomach and hum as he pulled Jack's pillow in for a cuddle. Jack grinned and covered Ianto with the blankets and then as he went to leave he peeked into the crib, finding his little princess awake and looking back with a little wave.

Jack gathered her up and tiptoed from the room, excited when she accepted a bottle of boiled water and a kick in the sun.

Gods, was he finally getting a handle on things?


	39. Fort this

Sunday and apparently it was a Fort Day.

Ianto stood in the doorway of his Day Room with mild annoyance as he saw the daybed pushed back against the wall like he DIDN'T want it but he listened to the giggling under the mess of pillows and blankets and couldn't help but smile.

"Anybody home?" he asked softly and the blankets shook, whispers and then Jay yelled back.

"Nope"

Ianto snorted and padded over to peer into the mess, his PJ bottoms too big now the angel was here so he was holding them up. Ah. Little faces peered out and he smiled, "Where is that silly Daddy Bum then?"

"Here" Jack walked past with his boxer shorts on, carrying a tray of food, "We didn't wake you did we love? We were trying to be quiet. It's summer in our fort today so we are dressing down."

"No, I needed the loo and wondered where everyone was, apparently having more fun than me I see" Ianto smiled as he leaned in again and forgot about his PJs, the gentle air reminding him as he looked down with horror at his naked self.

"See?" Jay said calmly to Josh, "Taddy has a nest for his eggs."

"Well we don't" Josh replied, "We don't have fuzzy chests either."

"You get them when you grow up" Jack said as he sat and slid the tray over, "When you are big fellows your fuzzies will grow in. It shows you are a Grup."

Josh chewed on his food as Jay regarded his parentals, looking from one to the other and Ianto knew what was coming, pretending not to as he waited for it.

"Is that why you never grew up?" Jay asked, leaning forward to place a hand in his father's knee as he looked lovingly up into his face, "You don't have any fuzzies. Are you still a little boy?"

Jack was dumbfounded.

"Yes" Ianto replied for him, "That is why Daddy is always fun and silly. He is still a little boy, just his body got big. Daddy will always be fun and silly for his best friends in the whole world, his babies."

"I thought so. Like Peter Pan but without the flying thing." Jay said calmly, choosing a piece of fruit, "I am not sure if I want to grow up, I am still on the wall about that one."

"On the fence" Ianto said and Jay nodded.

"Yeah, there too" Jay said around his food, then lifted his hand, "sorry."

"That's OK. It's a fort after all, different rules in a fort I guess" Ianto shrugged and the boys shone happily. A little noise had Jack turning to pull over the basket their little girl was in, her own bare bum flashing as she waved happily.

"Good grief, all of you are naked!" Ianto laughed as he kissed his love, "At least you wore boxers."

"I did have socks too but the dog took them" Jack said with wide eyes, "Like totally crazed."

"They were green, maybe he thought they were snakes eating your feet?" Jay suggested, Josh agreeing as he took a gulp of milk. "We are in a rainforest here in this horrid heat. Snakes in forests right?"

"So. I am the Grup. Makes sense" Ianto said softly, "Also, the snake thing might make sense. You know he doesn't like Daddy's socks."

"He likes the polka dot ones" Jay said suddenly, "He thinks they are funny when they move."

"Well, sometimes I find your Daddy funny when he moves too, might be something in that" Ianto said as he plucked the baby out and let her latch on, her little eyes crinkling shut with the effort. "Awww, sorry angel cakes. Were you hungry and not complaining? Such a good girl. Your brothers are teaching you such good manners."

Both little boys swelled with pride as they imagined themselves protecting and teaching her all the good stuff, Jack grinning as he saw more of the old Ianto showing. He leaned back to watch as Ianto found a comfortable position and let his baby lay on his chest while he burped her, a little naked sweetling on the fuzzy chest of the only real Grup on the room.

"I love you" Jack blurted and Ianto smiled happily, leaning forward to let Jack kiss, then take the floppy one and nappy her before she decided to do the usual post feed movements.

"Right, tea?"

"Well, your grandparents invited us over for a roast meal actually" Jack said happily, "Apparently they want some cuddle time with these horrible children, we can finally get rid of them if we play it right."

"Oi!" Jay said with a sandwich shook at Jack with enough energy for a piece of cucumber to fly out and land on his chest, "You don't get rid of us that easy. You will come back here and play with all our toys, probably break some!"

"One time" Jack muttered as he glared at them, "That was one time and you know Boxing Day makes me insane with all the leftovers. Gods, let a man have some peace already."

"Yeah well, I'm taking my new toy car with me in me butt pocket!" Jay said to his brother, "You should hide your best ones. You know he will break something and Taddy will do that cheek sucking thing he does."

"Agreed" Josh said solemnly and Jack flopped back to let the baby lie on his belly and lift her head triumphantly.

Ianto felt at peace.


	40. school daze

Ianto watched as Jack adjusted his Day Bed, the new cover a surprise as was the little table that slid right in so he could eat as if at the table if he so wished.

"Jack?"

"I was thinking of a movie night, I know you hate eating leaning over the coffee table and the beasts would rather eat on the floor like the animals they are" Jack said without looking up, "This way you and I can sit with your feet in my lap like we both prefer and still have our food, cool huh?"

Ianto didn't know how he felt about sitting with his feet in Jack's lap while eating, especially as he knew Jack would want to eat mostly with his fingers which is why their children were little animals as well.

He decided to accept "Wonderful Cariad."

Jack preened happily, then turned to coo at the baby who was watching her parentals with her usual silent pout. She was considering as well, then decided her parentals were both mad but she would accept them, her little mind definitely leaning towards the Jones snark. She silently held out her hand and Jack gushed as he reached out to take it holding it gently as he told her how pretty she was today in her little dress with its tiny rosebuds around the hem. As he watched her little eyes slide down to see for herself he turned to gape at Ianto, her intelligence still almost unnerving.

"Almost time for the school run" Jack told her and her eyes widened as they shifted to the pushchair by the door. She considered it worthy of a squeal, her hand squeezing Jack's thumb to let him know she better nor get left behind today, yesterday's nap leaving her so pissed when she had woken to find he had gone without her had resulted in a temper tantrum that was epic, even the pools didn't soothe. The Old Mother had clucked and sung in her strange voice until Jypsy had begrudgingly forgiven the slight.

"Come on princess" Jack lifted her and placed her in the push chair, "Your chariot awaits."

Ianto settled on the Day Bed and considered, then rose, "I'll come with."

Jack hid his surprise as he lifted Ianto's' Burberry and slid it onto Ianto's shoulders as Ianto cheeked the little one was warm and was pleased at Jack's wonderful skills as his little one looked like she was about to be thron off a cliff to bounce harmlessly through some sort of ring of fire with all the protective blankets.

"She feels the cold" Jack said happily as he yanked the push chair and Ianto watched her little eyes widen as it slammed against the doorframe, then bounced down the steps. Then a soft snigger. Ianto smiled as he listened to her enjoy the roughhousing her Daddy didn't even know he was doing while thinking she was being gently rocked to sleep. Her wee hands gripped the blankets as she got a bumpy fun ride along the cobbled sidewalk.

The air was cool but didn't have the bite to it yet as they enjoyed the slow wander, birds watching saliently as cats slid out of gateways and from under fences to watch as well, her call stronger than her brothers.

The school was still in so they let her look at the flower garden while they waited and more than a few parentals approached to gush at the little one who serenely accepted their gazes with a small smile. Ianto felt such pride as he sat on the seat by the garden, Jack standing behind the seat with his hands on Ianto's shoulders telling each person she was all down to Ianto and his amazing ability to produce perfect children.

He had never felt so ...so...appreciated.

Finally the bell went and children spewed forth with much noise and bluster, Jypsy lighting up with glee as she screamed as well and then her brothers were surging towards her, both talking a once as they flourished things in their hands from art day, the reason Jay had stayed all afternoon instead of coming home early.

Ianto cooed and clucked over each piece of shit that would take pride of place on the mantelpiece that evening and listened to the excited explanation of why this bit wobbled and why that bit was a different colour as he acted like it all made sense.

Toilet rolls and pipe cleaners. You know it doesn't matter how modern technology becomes there will always be a place for toilet rolls and pipe cleaners. Some school had banned toilet rolls for health reasons but this school had scoffed sighting the need for children to build their defences and clearly everyone handled a toilet roll at some stage in their life without dying.

"Here here!" Jack had crowed, "Everything is becoming too pedantic. A real Nanny State, let them get dirty, let them play in the mud. Kids need to be kids."

The walk home was sedate, each boy taking a turn to hold Ianto's' hand as the other one pushed with Daddy's help and the art instillations sat on the top of the shade for the Push chair.

Ianto cast an eye over the other children's artworks and told himself not to crow as he felt his boys had done the best ones over all.

I mean...he is a Taddy right? He is supposed to be a little biased.

His babies would always be the best.

As it should be.


	41. it's enough for now

Jack was dancing with his daughter, her little self cradled in his arms as he sang softly to her and she looked up happily with her own look of delight. Jack sang 'You are my Dancing Queen" but was substituting the word Dancing for Jypsy's name which obviously pleased her no end as she felt she deserved more songs about her little self. Oh, and she like to be called 'Her Little Self' as well, she had decided.

Ianto was having a day of fussing too, fussing over the mess in the bedrooms, the mess in the kitchen and he had just discovered a muddy dog getting a both without a Grup in attendance, two boys standing in the bubbles fully clothed as they scolded the dog with their best Taddy Words. Ianto heard his own voice coming from them and his scolding died on the tip of his tongue as he realised this was more important to them than something as silly as propriety.

"Honesty, did you not consider the cinsek…the quenches…what is the word? Yu know"

"Dork"

"Consequences! And for your information that is a rude word dog breath…sorry there Barney mate"

Ianto collected extra towels and placed them on the floor to let the bubbles continue then went to see if Jack would swap.

Nope.

Seems Her Little Self had her Dad around her little finger today and Ianto wondered if her strength was now enough to gently coerce. He could too but had long since learnt the danger of using such powers, even as he lamented their loss some times. Now he was back to full strength and knew he could influence someone's decisions without much effort if he ever wanted to, but also knew the strength it would take to do so.

After all, he had used all his strength to get her out hadn't he?

Lisa.

He stood making a mental note to ask the Good Mothers about it, they might teach her how to turn it off as she always seemed to listen to them.

Squealing had stated in the bathroom signalling the end of the bath and Ianto managed to capture the dog with a large bath sheet before too much shaking happened, then the boys took off outside with their soaking wet clothes still on, Ianto now on his hands and knees muttering to himself as he cleaned the floor, then he smiled.

They were all happy.

Ianto sat back on his heels and listened to the house hum with pleasure, his children all satisfied in their little worlds and Jack beside himself with pleasure. Ianto considered and found he was happy too. Quite the thing, that.

Happy.

Something he thought he might never reclaim after the Gwen fiasco. Now, after all that shit and pain he found himself coming out on the other side and he realised with a start that he had let it go. He no longer felt pain remembering the loss of his baby, the fear and confusion were gone.

He won.

Ianto settled on the sofa while watching the boys race around in the sunshine drying naturally as they argued about how long it might take for their undies to dry while fully clothed. Ianto wondered how long before one got the idea to strip down to 'air' them and knew it would probably be Jay Bird.

"You Ok there love?" Jack asked as he swung the baby around some more.

"I'm happy"

"Good, good" Jack said distractedly.

"No, Jack I'm happy. Really happy. Right now, in this moment we are all content with the world, even the dog" Ianto pointed out and Jack recognised something happening, sitting to face his love.

"Ianto?"

"I love you, I really love you Jack and I feel …. OK. Like really. It's all OK." Ianto blinked slowly, "I feel no sorrow, or anger, or pain I don't even feel annoyance that our sons are now naked with their clothes drying on the bushes. Quite clever solution really, I would expect nothing less from our spawn."

"What?" Jack gaped as a naked butt appeared and then another who stopped to do a waggle of freedom, then taking off screaming that their tallywhackers could be helicopters.

"Jack, thank you" Ianto smiled, "For waiting, being patient and for apologising when I needed to hear it."

"Ianto… I'm the one to say thank you for all of this. I know I fucked up, so many times and…"

"Hush, she's asleep" Ianto whispered and Jack looked at the sweetling in his arms, her mouth open as she snored softly in parody to him and he smiled, seeing that Ianto was right.

It was all OK.

.

.

.

.

I am closing this one for now as I left it hanging too long and I know some of you like reading finished works. I may do more on this in the future…who knows. You know I am insane and might suddenly burst something out but don't hold your breath…I have many more to share in other stories too.

Thank you to the lovely PCJanto for giving me this story to tweak in the first place … what flowed was enjoyable for me to write and I am glad it has been enjoyable for those of you who have followed it.

I think….

Maybe there is more to come yet …. After all the Jypsy deserves more.


End file.
